ColdHearted Man
by Hotmommyof2
Summary: THEROX story, dont read if you like ethan. I dont like summaries, please just r&r.
1. The announcement

Author note: Little Ethan does not exist in this story. Couldn't figure out how to incorporate him into the story. This story is set 8 months after Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Gwen is 8 months pregnant and Theresa is 4 months pregnant. Fox and Theresa have been married only four months. Theresa got pregnant on their honeymoon. T.C and Simone left after Liz exposed Eve. Liz didn't tell TC whom Eve had been with but it didn't matter, he still left her. And After Chad and Whitney were married without TC's consent, Simone left with TC claiming her sister stole her man. Enjoy. Please review too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Wouldn't mind own Justin, but alas I don't. So please don't sue.  
  
* thoughts *  
  
The room was silent after Fox and Theresa's announcement. Gwen didn't believe it. Theresa and Fox were married and had a baby on the way. * I don't believe it. It's gotta be a ploy to get Ethan. *  
  
"Will someone please say something?" Fox stated breaking the silence.  
  
"You couldn't just wait to get your claws into another one of my sons, could you Theresa?" Ivy hissed as she glared at Theresa. "Trying to make Ethan jealous? Well, It's not going to work. Ethan is happily married to Gwen. They have a child on the way."  
  
"Ivy, believe it or not, but I do not love Ethan or want him anymore. I wish both Gwen and Ethan all the happiness in the world. I hope that they are happy because I am happy with Nicholas. " Theresa said smiling up at Fox. Hearing Ivy start laughing, Theresa turned and glared at Ivy.  
  
"Oh right. I'll believe that when monkeys fly. How much did she pay you to marry her huh, Fox? And why is she calling you Nicholas? I thought you hated to be called that."  
  
"Mother, shut up. Theresa did not pay me. I fell in love with her. I asked her to marry me. She didn't even admit that she loved me until I admitted that I loved her first. And I love it when Theresa calls me Nicholas. It is an endearing term when she says it."  
  
"Just wait until Alistair hears about this. It will have it annulled before that little tramp gets anything." Ivy sneered.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ivy. But Alistair already knows and he is thrilled about it. And whether or not you believe it or not, I love Nicholas. With all of my heart." Theresa stated turning and gazing at Fox. Gwen was amazed as she stood there watching Theresa and Fox. The look in Theresa's eyes is what amazed Gwen the most. The look was the same look that she used to give Ethan. Gwen could see Theresa's love for Fox shining through her eyes.  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. All that tramp wants is the Crane money. That's why she married you. That and to make Ethan jealous. She will never love you. She will always be a trampy gold digger. How can you possibly believe that she will ever love you? She is incapable of loving anyone. Little Miss Tacocita will always want Ethan. You will never be anything but an Ethan replacement to her." Rebecca remarked sneering at Fox and Theresa. Fox flinched as soon as the words 'Ethan replacement' left Rebecca's mouth. Theresa felt Fox stiffen beside her. Placing her hand on his arm she smiled at him when he looked down at her.  
  
"Rebecca, shut up. I love Fox with all of my heart. He is not an Ethan replacement to me. He is so much better than Ethan for me. I love him and I would still love him if he had no money and was a homeless bum on the street. I would love him if he had a different name. I don't care about the Crane money. That's the difference between you and me Rebecca. I married for love where you married for money. Everyone knows you married Jonathan Hotchkiss for his money and now you are after the Crane money. That's why you are whoring yourself to Julian. You are whoring yourself to someone who doesn't even love you and what's worse is you know it too. You know that Julian is in love with someone else yet you are still trying to get him to marry you. You are the gold digger Rebecca, not me."  
  
"You are nothing Theresa. You will always be nothing but a housekeeper's daughter."  
  
"Listen you gutter sow, I may be only a housekeeper's daughter, I may not have been born with a silver spoon in my mouth like you, and I might have been born on the "wrong side of the tracks" but I have more class in my little finger than you have in your entire body. At least not everyone in town has had a piece of me. You unfortunately can not say the same " Theresa snapped.  
  
"Why you little." Rebecca started advancing on Theresa but was stopped when Fox moved in front of her.  
  
"Go near my wife Rebecca and you will regret it. You and my mother have hurt her for the last time and if you go near her or speak to her like that again, I will, I swear to you, I will finish what she started when she threw my mother out. And I honestly do not think that my father will stop me."  
  
"Pookie, don't let him talk to me like that." Rebecca whined.  
  
Sipping his brandy, Julian gazed at the couple. "I hardly think anything I say, Fox will listen to. So. Father knows about this little predicament you've gotten yourself in."  
  
"Actually Grandfather has changed if you can believe it. And yes he does know and is happy about it. He thinks Theresa has potential as a fashion designer and is thrilled about the money she will bring in. You do remember that while she was vice president of Crane Industries, the money brought in tripled."  
  
"How could I forget? Father was so pleased. Just reminded him of what a failure I was to Crane Industries." Julian remarked.  
  
"Well, I for one am happy for them. Congratulations guys." Gwen stated as she held out her hand. Theresa stood there stunned but when she looked into Gwen's eyes and saw honest and true happiness for them there, she took her hand and shook it. * Now that Theresa is married, Ethan will finally remember whom he married. Now he will forget about her. * Gwen thought smiling as Ethan walked into the mansion.  
  
"Gwen, I'm home."  
  
"In the living room Ethan." Strolling into the room, Ethan did not notice Fox and Theresa. Kissing Gwen' cheek, Ethan finally turned around and noticed that Theresa was in Fox's arms and was gazing up at him lovingly. Jealousy flashed in his eyes but he quickly masked it before anyone noticed. "Honey Fox and Theresa have great news."  
  
"What's this great news that you two have?" Ethan said bitterly. * Why is Theresa staring at him like that? And why is she so close to him? She is mine. Why is she giving him that look? That is my look. It is only for me. *  
  
"Well half brother. I'd like you to meet my wife whose is pregnant with my child. Oh wait, silly me, you two already know each other. My wife, Theresa Crane."  
  
"Isn't it great Ethan?" Gwen purred as she took Ethan's hand in hers. Glaring at his wife, Ethan pulled away her and stalked to the alcohol cabinet, slammed open the door and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Tears began to gather in Gwen's eyes but she was determined not to let him see how much he hurt her, she forced a smile on her face and turned back to Theresa and Fox.  
  
"Yeah, wonderful. Just wonderful." Ethan sneered as he gulped down his drink. The burning alcohol didn't dull the pain of his heart. * No. It's not true. Theresa would never marry him. She loves me. She said she would always love me. * Ethan's mind screamed as he poured himself another drink. No one noticed that Julian, Rebecca and Ivy had left the room.  
  
"I can't believe he married that tramp. I won't accept her as my daughter- in-law. I'll die first." Ivy hissed.  
  
"Did you hear what she called me? That bitch. I'll teach her to talk to me like that." Rebecca sneered.  
  
"You both will leave Theresa alone. They both deserve happiness after everything they have been through. Especially after everything we have put Theresa through. She went up against the biggest bitches in Harmony and she is still standing. They love each other and they are happy. And they will stay happy, because if not I vow to destroy anyone who ruins that happiness. Leave her alone. Or I guarantee you will regret it if you don't." Julian hissed at them.  
  
"Why Julian, when did you grow a heart?" Ivy barked.  
  
"When I saw how happy my son is and when I saw the love for him shining through Theresa's eyes. I had a love like that once and I lost it because I was not strong enough to fight for it. And ever since then my life has been hell and I will not let my son go through the same hell. If Fox can forgive me for all the horrible things I have said and done to him then I plan on starting over with him. But heed my voice, leave Theresa alone." Julian and Rebecca went upstairs to their own rooms and Ivy went to hers. Back in the living room Gwen was making a decision as Ethan proceeded to get drunk. Strolling over to Theresa and Fox who were completely engrossed in each other, Gwen lightly touched Theresa's arm.  
  
"Theresa, could I talk to you for a minute? Outside on the terrace."  
  
"Umm. I guess so. Be right back Nicholas." After kissing Fox's cheek, Theresa followed Gwen outside. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" * God I hope she doesn't accuse me of marrying Nicholas to get Ethan. I don't want to fight about this anymore. I don't want to fight with her anymore. *  
  
"God, this is difficult. Mostly because I never thought I would be saying this to you. But here goes, I'm sorry."  
  
* Did Gwen just say that she was sorry? I must be dreaming. * "Sorry? For what?"  
  
"For everything. It was my mother and I who sent Ivy's letter to the tabloid. I was so angry you and Ethan. Things just got so out of hand. I know that you and Ethan never meant to hurt me. You two just fell in love. If I had planned the wedding with him instead of having you plan it with him, you two probably would've never gotten that close. Lord knows it takes two to fall in love. I know it wasn't just you, even though I tried to make it out to be. I'm just really sorry for everything that I did to you. Can you forgive me for sending the letter from your computer?"  
  
"Yeah. Ethan and I were just not meant to be. I thought I would be angry when I found out who really sent the letter but I'm not. I actually don't care. I honestly never meant to hurt you. Everything with Ethan just happened. I'm sorry too. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"As long as you forgive me and we can try and be friends. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. I never thought that we'd be able to have a civil conversation with each other without being at each other's throats." Theresa said laughing.  
  
"I know. But the past is the past. All we can do is look to the future and make it better. So how is your pregnancy going? How's the morning sickness?"  
  
"I actually haven't had very much morning sickness. But when I do, I usually eat saltine cracker before I get out of bed and that usually helps."  
  
"Really? That helps you. God that just made me sicker." Sighing Gwen turned and looked out over the vast grounds. "He still loves you, you know? He was going to propose to you before I told him I was pregnant. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, you two would've been married. I know he only married me because I was pregnant. I just thought that maybe he would forget about you once we were married." Gwen said starting to cry.  
  
"Yes, I know he still loves me but I don't love him. I mean I do love him but not like I used to. It's different now; it's more of a friendship type of love. If you hadn't gotten pregnant, I don't doubt that we would be married but then I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. I love Fox more than I have ever loved anyone. He loves me too. Faults and all. I couldn't ask for a better husband and father of my child. I know that Ethan loves you. But you and I both know Ethan. He is a stubborn man. He was raised a Crane. Give him time. He will forget me. I know you love him. Please don't cry. Just think of your beautiful baby and how much love you are going to give that baby. Whether Ethan is around or not. You are going to be a great mother Gwen. I promise you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about Ethan. Tell me about your wedding."As Theresa and Gwen continued to talk, Fox gloated to a tipsy Ethan.  
  
"I can't believe Theresa's my wife. And the mother of my child. I can't imagine a better woman to be my wife."  
  
"Fox, shut up. I know that Theresa loves me and will always love me. You are nothing but a playboy who will hurt her."  
  
"Hurt her? You mean like you hurt her? You proposed to another woman in front of her after declaring your love for her only hours before. I would never do that to her. I love her and she loves me. It must really kill you to know that it is my name that she screams at night instead of yours." As Fox finished Ethan let out a yell and lunged at Fox. As Ethan's fist slammed into his face, Fox thought of Theresa. Running into the room, Theresa and Gwen rushed to the to men fighting on the floor and finally pulled them apart. Anger burned in Ethan's eyes and he pushed Gwen away as she tried to comfort him. Rejected once again by her husband, tears began to gather once again in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away and started to pick up the broken pieces of furniture and glass. Fists clenched at his sides, Ethan was forced to watch the tender scene between Fox and Theresa play out before him. Theresa had grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and was dapping at Fox's now split and bleeding lip. Looking over the rest of his face, she lightly ran her hands lovingly over his face. Satisfied that he was all right, Theresa turned to Ethan and he took a step back when he saw the anger burning in her eyes. He had never seen her so angry.  
  
* Why is she so angry with me? She can't possibly love him. No she loves me. * Ethan's mind screamed.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?" Theresa yelled. "How dare you hit him? What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Shutting his lying mouth. I won't stand here and listen to him say these things about you and him. Stuff that is not even true."  
  
"What stuff that is not true?"  
  
"That you two are in love and are having a baby. That it is his name you scream at night." Laughing Theresa turned to Fox.  
  
"Honey you didn't have to say that." Turning back to Ethan her laughter stopped abruptly. "He's not lying Ethan. We are married, and we do have a baby on the way. And Yes if you must know it is his name that I scream at night. So what right do you have to hit him?"  
  
"I warned him to stay away from you. He is bad news and besides he is my brother so I can hit him I if I want."  
  
"He is your half brother. You have no right to say who is allowed to be a part of my life. You have no right to tell anyone to stay away from me. Why would you tell him that?"  
  
"He is nothing but poison and he will just end up hurting you." Ethan said sneering at Fox. Theresa started laughing hysterically after Ethan said this. "What is so funny?"  
  
"YOU didn't want him to hurt me? Well that is just funny to me." Theresa said still laughing.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Ethan snapped his hands itching to be wrapped around Fox's neck.  
  
"You are warning someone not to hurt me when you are the one who hurt me the most. Do you realize everything I did for you Ethan? I was willing to sacrifice my life for you. More than once. And it was never good enough. I was never good enough for you. You put me up on this pedestal Ethan and expected me to stay there. Yet when I fell, you turned your back on me. Nicholas loves me and I love him. He put me on a pedestal too. But when I fell this time it was Nicholas who helped me back up there. You continuously told me to move on with my life and I have. Nicholas and I are married and you have to accept that. You were my past, Ethan. Nicholas and our child are my future. So stay out of my life." Grabbing Fox's hand, Theresa gave Gwen a sympathetic look, and she and Fox walked upstairs to their bedroom.  
  
"Ethan, are you coming to bed?" Gwen asked. * Why can't you just forget her? *  
  
"No. I'll be up later. You go on up." * God, I need a drink. She loves me. She loves me. She loves me, not him. She'll leave him. She'll be back. She loves me. She will always love me. * 


	2. The Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Wouldn't mind own Justin, but alas I don't. So please don't sue.  
  
In the privacy of their bedroom Fox pulled Theresa into a passionate kiss. "I love you. Do you know that? Didn't you just love the look on my parents' faces? My mother was about to spit nails. It was great." Fox laughed as he twirled Theresa around.  
  
"Ahhh. Nicholas, put me down." Theresa squealed as Fox continued to twirl her around. As he set her down, Theresa was surprised when Fox dropped to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and brought her slightly round stomach to his face and kissed it.  
  
"I love you. I never thought that I would be this happy or even in love. Thank you for marrying me."  
  
"No, Nicholas. Thank you for being there for me through everything. Through my obsession with Ethan, the horrible divorce from Julian. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you." Getting to his feet, Fox pulled her close and kissed her again. "I'm starving. I think we need something to munch on."  
  
"I'll go get something for you." Fox stated starting towards the door.  
  
"No, honey stay here. I'll go see if there are any of those chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream that you love so much left over from last night." Theresa grinned as she moved away slowly but Fox grabbed her and pulled her flush against his body and kissed her passionately.  
  
Breaking away Fox breathlessly whispered in her ear. "You're a tease."  
  
"Only with you. But you love me anyway. Mostly because I do this." Theresa said as she ran her tongue along his neck, lightly sucking on his neck and then softly biting his ear lobe. Fox's knees buckled slightly and he growled as she moved away. Laughing Theresa strolled to the door avoiding Fox as he tried to grab for her. When she looked back at Fox, she laughed at the pained expression on his face. "Oh don't look so pathetic. I'll be right back. I'll only be about five minutes." Humming to herself as she left the room, she could hear sobs coming from Gwen and Ethan's room, feeling sorry for Gwen but knowing Gwen didn't want to talk about it, she casually walked down the stairs, one hand on the banister and the other on her slightly bulging stomach. When she reached the bottom, she saw Ethan still in the living room. * Crap, he's gonna see me. Getting to the kitchen is going to be difficult. Thank God, he hasn't noticed me yet. Maybe I can just.* As Theresa thought this she tried to make her way through the living room, paying more attention to Ethan than where she was going and ran right into the buffet table behind the couch. "Ouch. Shit." Theresa yelped as she stubbed her toe. Whipping around Ethan's eyes light up when he saw Theresa.  
  
* She came to me. I knew she loved me and not Fox. She will always love me. * "Theresa, you came to me. I knew that you could never love Fox. I knew you would come back to me." Ethan slurred as he pulled Theresa into a rough kiss. Theresa pushed Ethan off of her and slapped him hard. "Why are you pushing me away? I love you and you love me. You came to me like I knew you would. See I waited for you to come."  
  
"Ethan, first of all, don't ever kiss me again. Second of all, I did not come back to you. I am married to Nicholas. He is the father of my child. He is my life now. I love him with my whole heart."  
  
"No! You don't love him. You love me. You said you would always love me."  
  
"I do love you but not like I used to. The love I have for you is different now. You were my first love and you will always be that. But when you married Gwen, I vowed to move on with my life and find happiness. And I found that with Nicholas. He is my husband and I love him. Go upstairs to Gwen, Ethan. She loves you. Go back to your wife. Do you know that she is crying upstairs right now? She is crying her eyes out because she knows that you only married her because she is pregnant. Do you even know how much you have hurt both of us? We gave up everything for you. We loved you. She still loves you. I on the other hand don't. I love my husband and he loves me and we are happily married with a baby on the way. Go back to your wife and be happy. Make her happy. She deserves to be happy with her husband. That would be you Ethan. "  
  
"You're really married to him?" Ethan slurred swaying slightly on his feet. Placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him balanced, Theresa sighed.  
  
"Yes, and I am happy. I just wish that you would be happy with Gwen. Like I am with Nicholas." Ethan turned to go upstairs but because he was drunk, he just fell over. "Here, let me help you." Wrapping her arm around his waist and his arm around her neck, Theresa struggled to get him upstairs. After a good struggle they finally made it upstairs. "Goodnight Ethan." Theresa said pushing Ethan towards his bedroom. But Ethan turned around and grabbed her wrist instead.  
  
"He'll hurt you, you know. He is nothing but a pretty playboy who cares for no one but himself."  
  
"Ethan stop it. He is my husband and I love him. And I am not going to stand here and listen to you bash him. Why can't you just except the fact that I have moved on with my life?" Theresa said her fists clenched at her sides. Anger clearly showing on her face.  
  
"Because I love you. It's always been you. I'm only married to Gwen because of the baby. I would've married you if she hadn't gotten pregnant. Leave him and be with me." Ethan hissed as he tightened his grip on her wrist.  
  
"Ethan, you're hurting me. Let go of me." Theresa pulled her arm roughly from his grip. "You are going to leave your pregnant wife to be with me if I leave Nicholas?"  
  
"You know that I don't believe in divorce. I would never leave Gwen."  
  
"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Ethan but I am not going to leave my loving husband to become your mistress. Now leave me alone. I have to get something for my HUSBAND from the kitchen. Ethan go to Gwen. She loves you. You are married to her and I am married to Nicholas. Whether you want to accept it or not, the truth remains the same. What we had is in the past and that is where it is going to stay. Go back to your wife." As she finished she spun around and started down the stairs.  
  
* If I can't have her then neither will Fox! * "Theresa?" Pausing as her foot hit the third step, Theresa spun around to face him.  
  
"What now Ethan?" she said sighing. As Ethan came to stand in front of her, she was forced to look up at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say that if I cant have you than neither will Fox." A questioning look flashed across Theresa features and she looked at Ethan confused. But when Ethan's hands wrapped tightly around her neck she understood what he meant.  
  
*He's going to kill me. No. Oh god. My baby. It's so hard to breathe. No, I have to fight. Oh god, please. I have to fight for my baby. * Pulling at Ethan's hands she fought for all she was worth but his grip just tightened. As the darkness began to close in, she remembered something from her self- defense class that all the girls were forced to take after Shelly McPherson was kidnapped and raped. Reaching up, she slammed her hands over Ethan's ears as hard as she could. Crying out Ethan immediately let go of her. Gasping for air, Theresa couldn't get away before Ethan recovered. Realizing that Theresa was going to run, Ethan shoved her as hard as he could. Theresa let out a scream. She didn't feel any pain at the first bounce but when her head slammed against the banister she felt pain and blacked out. Fox sprinted to the stairs and was horrified to see his pregnant wife falling down the stairs. Flying down the stairs, Fox reached her side only minutes after she landed roughly on her stomach, her head cracked loudly through the empty room as it hit the marble floor. When he reached her side, he immediately felt for a pulse. He found one but it was slow and barely there. Just then Gwen appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What is going on? I heard a scream. Oh my god! Theresa!" Racing down the stairs as fast as an extremely pregnant woman could go, she pushed past a drunk Ethan and quickly reached Fox and Theresa. "What happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"  
  
"I don't know. Please just go call 911." Gwen raced off to the phone and Fox tried to wake Theresa. "Resa, baby. Oh god. Baby please wake up. Honey, come on wake up and look at me. Resa?" Five minutes later the ambulance.  
  
"Sir, please, you have to step back. Please sir." The paramedic said as he tired to pull Fox away.  
  
"No, I have to be with her. She is my wife." Fox said trying to pull away.  
  
"I know sir, but if you want us to help her you have to let us work. Now what is her name?" * God this man is about to go nuts. He must really love this woman. It must be nice to have a love like that. *  
  
"Theresa Marie Crane."  
  
"Is she allergic to any medication?  
  
"None. She's pregnant. She's only four months pregnant. Please help her. She is my life. I can't loose her or my baby. Please help them." Fox pleaded as tears began to run down his face.  
  
"They are doing everything they can sir." As the other two paramedics loaded Theresa onto a stretcher, the entire household stood by and watched. Ivy and Rebecca whispered quietly.  
  
"How could this have happened? I may not like Theresa but I don't want her to die. I just wanted her out of Ethan and Gwen's life." Ivy said softly.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Little Miss Tacocita is a really bitch but I hope she is okay. She is a worthy adversary. Apparently she fell down the stairs. Gwennie says that they have made peace and they are putting the past behind them and starting over as friends. I for one don't believe it. She is up to something."  
  
"I don't think so, Rebecca. Didn't you see how much Theresa loves Fox and how much Fox loves her? I mean look at him. He is beside himself. He really does love her. Theresa is a strong girl. She has gotten through a lot. I just hope they will be okay."  
  
Outside Fox jumped into the ambulance to ride to the hospital. Holding her hand as the ambulance raced through the streets, the paramedic called the hospital. "Base Station, this is Baker 1. We have an emergency headed your way. Female, approximately 23 years of age, nonresponsive, possible spine and head trauma, pregnancy 4 months. Condition stable but critical. ETA two minutes."  
  
"Baker 1, this is Base Station. We'll be ready. Base out." Once they reached the hospital, Theresa was wheeled into Trauma 1 and Fox was forced to wait out in the waiting room.  
  
* She has to be okay. I can't lose her. Oh god. No one called Pilar. Dear God, please don't tae her or my baby away from me. * Fox thought as he raced off to find a phone. 


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. If I did then Passions would have some passion and Beth would be in a mental ward.  
  
Nurse Christina Jones was busy sorting through paperwork when a large group of people came running into the hospital reception area. The oldest of the group obviously the mother, came running up to the desk. "May I help you?" Christina asked.  
  
"Yes, I am looking for my daughter. Theresa Crane. Where is she? I have to find my daughter. Where is my daughter?" Pilar practically yelled at her.  
  
"Ma'ma if you would just calm down and tell me her name again, I will try and help you." Christina stated.  
  
"I just told you. Theresa Crane. Now tell me where my daughter is? My god, how incompetent are you? Can you please just type her name into the computer and look for her? " Pilar yelled.  
  
"Mama, calm down. Yelling at the nurse will not help us find Theresa faster." Pushing Pilar towards a very pregnant Sheridan, and Whitney, Luis turned back to the nurse. "I apologize about my mother. We just got a call from my brother-in-law, who said that my sister had a very bad fall down a flight of stairs, and that she was brought here. Her name is Theresa Marie Crane and she is four months pregnant. We would really appreciate it if you could help us find out what floor she is on or what room she is in. Could you help us?"  
  
Smiling sweetly at the man, Christina felt herself blush from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. * God is he cute. * Glancing at his left hand she was disappointed to see the solid gold wedding ring on his finger, and looking at the group she saw the pregnant blond glaring at her. * Damn. Married. * Typing Theresa's name into the computer, she immediately found her. "Yes, I can help you. Your sister is in curtain one. Your brother-in- law is with her. It is down this hall, take a right at the first hall towards the cafeteria, then another right at the first hallway you come to, then it is the last door on the right." Christina watched as the group fled down the hall and sighed to herself. * That girl must be really special to have that many people care about her. It must be nice. * Practically running down the hall, Pilar was the first to notice Fox sitting outside the room, in one of the plastic orange chairs with his head in his hands.  
  
"Fox!" Pilar yelled and sprinted down the hall. When she reached him she was almost out of breath. "What happened?" Jumping up Fox immediately hugged Pilar and then everyone else.  
  
"I have no idea what happened. She had gone downstairs to get something for us to eat. She said she would only be about five minutes. When she didn't come back, I walked out of our bedroom to find her, that's when I heard a scream and rushed to the stairs and saw her falling down them." As Fox finished Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca, Julian and Ivy came strolling down the hall and joined the group. "Ethan you were standing there. Did you see anything? What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea. One minute she was standing there the next she was falling." "Did you try and catch her?"  
  
"How could I? It all happened so fast." * Why does he care? It's not as if he actually loves her. No one can love her like I love her. She is my Theresa. She loves me. Not Fox. She loves me and she will come back to me. *  
  
"How is she doing Fox?" Gwen questioned.  
  
"I don't know. No one has told me anything and the doctors' won't let me see her just yet. They are still working on her. I can't lose her or my baby. She is my life. Why hasn't someone come to talk to me yet?" Just as Fox said that Eve walked out of Theresa's room and up behind Fox.  
  
"Fox." Spinning around Fox was relieved to see Eve and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dr. Russell how is my wife and my baby?"  
  
"They are stable right now. I have the baby on a fetal monitor. Theresa is in serious condition and still unconscious. You can all see her just one at a time. But I must tell you that when she wakes up, it is most likely that she will not remember what happened. If she doesn't remember, her memory may come back all at once, in flashes, or not at all. Something may trigger her memory. I don't really know a lot of how or when or if her memory will come back. But I am keeping a close eye on the baby's heartbeat and when she wakes up, she must above all things remain calm. If her stress level, and blood pressure get any higher then the baby will be in serious trouble. I may have to perform a caesarean if the baby becomes in danger. I will have that baby out in a blink of an eye if there is any sign of danger. Fox, you can see her now." As Fox walked into the room, he saw Theresa with her eyes closed, the heart monitor for her and the fetal monitor beeping steadily. "Here you can sit here. Just talk to her."  
  
Plopping down in the chair, Fox pulled her left hand into his carefully avoiding the IV in her hand. Leaning down he kissed her platinum wedding ring and then lightly began to stroke the upper side of her hand.  
  
"Resa, honey it's Nicholas. I was just thinking about the day I proposed to you. It was four months after Gwen and Ethan's wedding. You were actually happy for them and I didn't understand your sudden change of heart. That's when you told me that when Ethan proposed in front of you and Gwen said yes, you vowed that if they actually went through with the wedding that you would move on and find happiness. And you did. You had fallen in love and didn't even realize it. But you didn't want to say anything because you thought he would think he was just second best to you and that you were just on the rebound. As soon as I heard you say second best I knew that you were talking about me. You went to work and when you got home there was a path of roses leading to your bedroom. Your mother had let me fix up the house while you were at work. Everyone knew that I was going to propose. They were all so excited. They almost spoiled the surprise. Whitney wanted to tell you so many times. And she almost did. She told me that you had wanted to go home early that day but she lied to you and said she need you for something. You believed her and it was just enough time for me to do everything I needed to do. When you walked into your room carrying your shoes in one hand and your briefcase in the other, I was on one knee holding a platinum heart shaped diamond ring in my hand. I told you that I had loved you since I first met you. That you had taught me how to love; that you were the only one that loved me. I ask you to marry me and make me the happiest man alive. You started to cry and jumped in my arms and started kissing me. We were so happy. Then Grandfather welcomed you into the family, we were shocked. But then he flew us out to Spain to get married. We thought that it was going to be a simple wedding with just Grandfather and us but when we got there, your entire family was there including Paloma. He had flown everyone out there just for our wedding. Grandfather told you that you made him want to change. You were so happy and loved with all of you heart and even though you had gone through so much, you still had so much love to give. He made a promise to you that day that he was going to change and make up for the terrible things that he had done. The wedding was perfect. All paid for by Grandfather. Everything even the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Luis walked you down the aisle. You were so beautiful. Whitney, Paloma and Charity were your bridesmaid. Your dress was amazing and you were amazing in it. It was a princess gown that touched the floor when you were in heels. The bodice was laced up the back and the front was low cut with tiny pearl flowers sewn here and there on it, it fell slightly off your shoulders. You had a small tiara with the veil attached. The veil was the longest of all. It was cathedral length and had big fabric flowers sewn on the hem. When you were walking towards me, I couldn't believe that I was so luck that you wanted to marry me. I couldn't believe that someone so amazing loved me. After the wedding Grandfather flew us to Ireland for our honeymoon and two months later you told me that we were pregnant. Resa, you have to wake up for me. Open those beautiful eyes for me. I can't lose you. I love you too damn much." Laying his head down next to her, he was soon asleep still clutching her hand in his.  
  
Standing at the entrance to her room, Ethan glared at his brother. * She will never be yours Fox. She is mine and will always be mine. I will kill you before she will ever be yours. She loves me. Not you. ME! * Walking up beside him, Gwen glanced into the room at Fox and Theresa.  
  
"He really loves her. I hope she and the baby will be ok." Glaring at his wife, Ethan skulked away. Three days later, Gwen strolled into Theresa's room and saw a ragged Fox still holding Theresa's hand. "Fox, my god. You have hardly left her side in three days. You haven't slept and you have hardly eaten. You need some sleep." Gwen stated touching his shoulder.  
  
"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up and I am not here? I can't leave her."  
  
"But what good will you be to her when she wakes up if you are dead tired? Go get something to eat at least. If there is any movement I promise either Ethan or myself will come get you."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right back." Kissing Theresa's forehead, Fox stretched and slowly walked out of the room. Slowly sitting down in the vacant seat left by Fox, Gwen began talking with Theresa.  
  
"Theresa, you need to wake up. Fox needs you so much. You should see him. He has hardly left your side. But you already know that. He loves you so much. Wake up Theresa. Come on. Open those eyes of yours and wake up. Damn it Theresa. WAKE UP. FIGHT. FIGHT FOR YOUR BABY. FIGHT FOR FOX. He needs you."  
  
"Gwen, why are you yelling?" Ethan asked as he strolled into the room.  
  
"I want her to wake up. I want her to fight. It's like she is giving up. Honey could you sit with her for a few minutes, this baby is determined to make me see every bathroom in this hospital." Watching his wife practically run out of the curtained room, Ethan took the seat beside Theresa's bed.  
  
"You know what Theresa, I finally realized something." Ethan said as he watched Theresa's heart rate speed up on the monitor. "Ahhh, I see that you know I am here. See I realized that it was wrong to try and kill you. You are not the one standing between our happiness. You're not the one standing in my way of a life with you. It's Fox. Fox has to go. And he will. I promise you. Then you and I will be together and we can start a family together. But first Fox has to die." As Ethan finished talking, every monitor in the room started beeping frantically. Eve rushed in as the alarms were going off.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea. They just started going off."  
  
"Oh my god. Her blood pressure and stress level are through the roof. What about the fetal monitor?" Eve asked turning towards the nurse.  
  
"Not good. The baby's in distress."  
  
"Get Doctor Christian up here. Tell him we have an emergency c-section. Get an incubator in here quick." As the nurse ran out Fox ran in.  
  
"Oh my god Resa."  
  
"Fox please. You have to leave. You need to give us room to work."  
  
"No I need to stay with her."  
  
"Fox, if you want us to help her and your baby, you need to wait outside. You too Ethan." Pushing Fox out of the room, Eve rushed back to work on Theresa and the baby. Ten minutes later Eve walked out of the room and over to very anxious group. Pilar was the first to speak.  
  
"Eve, how is my daughter and grandchild? Are they okay?"  
  
"Theresa is doing beautiful. She is going to be sore and will have to stay in the hospital for a few days. She is conscious and is asking for Fox. I can take you to see her if you would like. I just have a question I'd like to ask you. Theresa has several bruises on her neck. I was just wondering if you knew where they came from. I talked with another doctor and he said that there is no way that she could have gotten them from falling down the stairs. I was just curious as to whether she had mentioned them to you or if you knew where she got them from?"  
  
"Bruises? No she never mentioned any bruises on her neck. She didn't have them on her neck when she went to the kitchen the night of her fall. I would have noticed because I had been kissing her neck moments before she went downstairs. That's odd. But what about our baby?" Fox asked concern on his face. "You haven't mentioned our baby."  
  
"We managed to get your son out in time." Eve said pausing.  
  
"We have a son? Resa will be so happy. She wanted to have a boy first. Where is he? Can I see him?"  
  
"He is in NICU. I'm very sorry Fox but he is not going to live through the week. He was just too premature. I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, we did everything right. Resa, she took her vitamins, exercised, and ate right. We saw the prenatal specialist every week. Our son can't die."  
  
"Oh Fox, I'm sorry. It has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do. He is just too premature. If he was only a few months older."  
  
"There is no chance that he will pull through?"  
  
"No, I'm very sorry. His lungs and heart are just not developed enough."  
  
"I want to see him." Donning a robe, Fox followed Eve into the NICU and over to the incubator in the right corner or the room. Fox was not prepared to see his son the way that he was. He had black cotton over his eyes, and thousands of tubes coming out of him.  
  
"Talk to him. Let him hear your voice." Eve said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Here's a pair of gloves so you can touch him. We have to keep the incubators free from germs." Sitting beside his son, Fox gently stroked his son's tiny hand with his.  
  
"Hey there son. It's daddy. But you already knew that. Mommy and I are so happy that you are here with us. We finally decided on what to name you. If you had been a girl you would have been Tirzah Lorraine. We had a bit of a time trying to agree on your name if you were a boy. Your mommy wanted to name you after me but I thought that one Fox in the family was enough. But she persisted. Your mommy is like that. So I compromised. Your name is Ian Foxworth Crane. Now you have to get better so you can come home with your mommy and me." As Fox talked with his son, everyone was standing outside the NICU except Pilar and Whitney who were with Theresa, crying their eyes out.  
  
* That should be my son with Theresa. Not Fox's. * Ethan though bitterly as he watched Fox with Ian. Gwen stared at her husband and couldn't believe the look he was giving Fox. It was pure hatred. Ethan glanced at Gwen and noticed that she was staring at him. * Crap, she must be wondering why I am not upset. Looks like I am going to have to cry for that brat. * Forcing himself to cry on the outside Ethan was pleased when Gwen stopped staring at him and turned back to watch Fox and Ian. On the inside Ethan was pray that baby Ian would die so Theresa would be free to return to him. *She will be mine. I promise. I will have her and she will be mine again. Nothing will stand in my way of having her. Nothing and no one. And I mean no one. *  
  
Author note: Just so everyone knows, a c-section usually takes 10-15 minutes but if it is an emergency it takes only about 2. And yes I did look it up. So don't worry. It is correct. 


	4. Not an accident

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
  
Slowly walking out of the NICU, Fox remember that Theresa was awake and sprinted to her room. Walking in quietly, Theresa was propped up in bed smiling at Pilar and Whitney. Theresa whipped her head around and her eyes lit up when Fox cleared his throat.  
  
"Nicholas." Hearing his name pass over her lips, Fox rushed over and began kissing her face. Pilar and Whitney smiled and quietly left the room. He was so glad that she was awake and alive and okay.  
  
"Oh god, Resa. You're okay. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I love you so much." Out in the hall, Whitney and Pilar were talking with everyone.  
  
"How does she look?" Miguel asked holding Charity's hand.  
  
"She looks good. Tired but still beautiful. Thank you God. Thank you for bringing my mija back to us."  
  
"Mama, did you tell her about the baby?"  
  
"No mijo. Fox has to do that. All we can do is pray." As Pilar finished Charity shuddered and Miguel felt her.  
  
"Charity, are you okay?" Miguel turned to her.  
  
"Miguel, I'm worried about Theresa and Fox. Someone doesn't want them to be happy. I have this terrible feeling."  
  
"I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about. No one can hurt Theresa or Fox." Miguel said taking her in his arms. "Lets go pray for the baby." As the group walked of to the chapel, Fox was still kissing Theresa.  
  
"Nicholas, honey, how did I get here? Why am I in the hospital?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fox took Theresa's hands in his.  
  
"You don't remember. Dr. Russell said this would probably happen. Resa, you've been in the hospital for almost a week now. You had a really bad fall down the stairs."  
  
"What about the baby? Is our baby okay? Why do you have that look on your face? What's wrong with our baby? I want to see my baby. Nicholas what is going on? Tell me." Theresa yelled excitedly. The blood pressure machine started beeping wildly and a nurse rushed in and immediately looked at the machine.  
  
"What is going on in here? Mrs. Crane your blood pressure is becoming way to high. You must stay calm. We don't want you to go into a coma. Please try and remain calm." The levels on the machine started to return to normal and the nurse left when they reached a reasonable safe level.  
  
"Fox, tell me. What is wrong with our baby?" Sighing Fox knew he had to tell her. She only called him Fox when she was scared or frustrated with him.  
  
"Ian is in NICU."  
  
"Ian? We had a son? Nicholas that's wonderful. Wait, did you say he was in NICU? Why is he in the neonatal intensive care unit?"  
  
"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but Ian is not going to live. He was born too soon."  
  
"What? No. My baby can't die. We did everything right. No Nicholas, he can't die. No please." Theresa said starting to sob. Taking her in his arms, he also began to sob . Quickly wiping his tears away, Fox smoothed her hair until her sobs quieted. "I want to see him." Pulling away from him, she began to swing her legs over the side of the bed, starting to rip tubes and IVs out of her arms, but Fox stopped her.  
  
"You are not getting out of bed until Eve says you can."  
  
"I am going to see our son and no one is going to stop me." Pushing her back on the bed, Fox sighed.  
  
"There's my Resa. Stubborn as always. I know you want to see Ian but will you at least wait until I get Eve's permission and maybe a wheel chair first? You do have stitches and if you walk I'm afraid you will pull them and be in the hospital longer."  
  
"If you must." After speaking with Eve and finally persuading her, Fox rushed back to Theresa's room with a wheelchair. When he rushed in he saw her struggling to pull on the bathrobe that was sitting at the end of the bed.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Taking the robe from her hands, he gently wrapped it around her shoulders and after she pulled her arms through, Fox wrapped his arms around her and gently lifted her and placed her in the chair. Starting out of the room, Fox and Theresa rolled right into Gwen and Ethan.  
  
"Theresa, we were just coming to see how you were doing. We were so worried." Gwen exclaimed as she leaned down with difficulty to hug her friend. "Shouldn't she be in bed?"  
  
"Yes she should. But we all know how stubborn she is. I had to beg Eve to let me take her."  
  
"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here. Because I am here and I plan on staying here." Theresa stated angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Theresa. How are you feeling?" Gwen asked.  
  
"A little sore. Where is everyone? Mama, Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Charity, Whit and Chad, did they go home? "  
  
"No, they are in the chapel praying for Ian.  
  
"Sounds like Mama. Nicholas doesn't know what happened. Do you, Gwen?"  
  
"No, all I know is that you were talking with Ethan. The next thing I knew, I heard a scream and came running out of my room, and Fox was yelling at me to call an ambulance. Ethan might know more Honey do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Theresa lost her footing and fell. I tired to catch you but I couldn't." As Ethan stood there talking, Theresa got a flash across her mind. It was of her and Ethan arguing about Fox at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Resa, honey are you okay? Resa? That's it. We are going back to your room." Fox stated starting to turn her around.  
  
"No, I'm found. I want to see our son."  
  
"Alright. Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go." As Fox wheeled Theresa into NICU and over to Ian's crib, Ethan and Gwen watched from outside. Inside the NICU, Theresa had her gloved hand inside his crib stroking his tiny chest . "Hi Ian. It's Mommy. Daddy is here too. Oh my sweet baby boy, you have to get well. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We are so happy that you are here with us. I am going to you how your mommy and daddy met. Mommy was living with at the Crane mansion because she thought she was married to your grandfather. Well your mommy didn't know it but she was sleeping in your daddy's old bedroom. Well he came home one day, and climbed into bed with your mommy. When I realized someone was in bed with me, I started screaming. Your uncle Ethan came running in and starting beating your daddy. That's when someone turned on the lights, and everyone except me knew whom this person was. Your daddy said something so funny about Rebecca when he first met her. I can't tell you what he said. When I first met your daddy he intrigued me. But I thought I was in love with another man. Your uncle Ethan. But it wasn't love. It was an obsession. Your daddy and I spent so much time together. We became friends. He was my best friend. And I fell for him. I love him and I love you so much. Mommy's here now and she is never going to leave you." As Theresa sat there stroking her son, she got a memory flash of her accident. She saw two hands shove her. She felt herself falling. Fox rushed to her side when she cried out, concern on his face.  
  
"It wasn't an accident. It wasn't an accident." Theresa sobbed.  
  
"What? What wasn't an accident?"  
  
"Not in front of Ian." Turning back to her son, Theresa stroked his little face. "Mommy will be right back. I love you Ian." Wheeling out to the hall, Theresa immediately burst into tears. "It wasn't an accident." She said sobbing. "My baby is dying and it wasn't an accident."  
  
"Theresa? What's wrong? What wasn't an accident? Fox, what is she talking about?" Gwen said wrapping her arms around Theresa.  
  
"I have no idea. Resa, what wasn't an accident?"  
  
"My *sob* fall *sob* wasn't *sob* an *hiccup* accident. Someone attacked me. They were trying to kill me and my baby."  
  
* Shit, she is starting to remember. She doesn't know it was me. Good. I did it for us Theresa. I did it for us. *  
  
"Oh God. Who would do such a thing?" Gwen exclaimed angrily as she smoothed Theresa's hair. "Fox, Ethan and I will take Theresa back to her room, could you get us some water please?"  
  
"Sure. Resa honey I'll be right back." Kissing her forehead, Fox turned and walked towards the cafeteria. Ethan and Gwen wheeled Theresa back to her room and helped her back into bed. 


	5. Theresa remembers

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I wish I did.  
  
Back in her room, Theresa struggled to see the face of the person who pushed her. But all her efforts didn't help much. She was getting frustrated and her blood pressure began to rise. Gwen tried to calm her friend.  
  
"Theresa it will take time. Eve said that it would take time. Your memory may not come back at all. You just have to be patient. Stressing over it is not going to make you remember any faster."  
  
"How would you know? Are you a doctor?" Theresa said snapping.  
  
"No, but snapping at those who care about you is not going to help you either."  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen. I don't mean to snap. But my son is dying because someone pushed me down a flight of stairs. How could someone do that to a pregnant woman? Why would anyone want to hurt an innocent child? Where's Nicholas? I need him here. Gwen, could you find him for me? I need him here with me. Please?"  
  
"Sure. Be right back. Ethan will stay with you until I get back." As Gwen waddled out of the room, Ethan spoke up from his seat.  
  
"How you doing? Feeling better?"  
  
"I guess I'm doing okay. I just wish I could remember who attacked me."  
  
"I told you this would happen. I warned Fox to stay away from you. I knew that he would only end up hurting you. He is nothing but a pretty playboy who cares for no one but himself." Listening Ethan while he talked, Theresa's memory flashed and hr face was clouded with confusion.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"He's nothing but a pretty playboy who cares for no one but himself. Why? What's wrong?" * Oh god, why did I say that? I said that to her the night I pushed her. Shit. It's okay Ethan. She won't remember that. *  
  
"You've said that to me before. But I can't remember where. Do you?"  
  
"Nope, sorry. I've said it so many times. Its hard to pick a specific time." All of a sudden Theresa had a flashback. She saw herself and Ethan arguing at the top of the stairs. She saw herself turn to go back downstairs and ten heard Ethan call he. Stopping on the third step she saw herself turn back to face him and look up at him.  
  
"I just wanted to say that if I cant have you than neither will Fox." He said and then wrapped his hands tightly around her neck and squeezed. She saw herself slamming her hands over his ears and he cried out and immediately let go of her. As she stood there gasping for air, Ethan recovered. He shoved her and she let out a scream and felt herself hit the banister and black out.  
  
"Theresa? Theresa? Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh my god. You did this. You did this to me!" She screamed. 


	6. Ethan's exposed

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked getting up to touch her.  
  
"No! Get away from me. Don't touch me. You did this. You're the one who killed my baby. Get away from me. Don't come near me."  
  
"Resa, Honey what's wrong?" Fox asked after he and Gwen ran into the room.  
  
" He did this. He is the reason that Ian and I are here. He did this." She screamed.  
  
"Ethan what is she talking about?" Gwen asked looking at her husband.  
  
"I have no idea. Theresa what is wrong?"  
  
"Get him away from me. Get him away. I never want to see him again. I remember. My poor sweet baby. He did this. He did this to my baby and me. I'll kill you." Theresa screamed lunging out of the bed at Ethan. Before she could reach him, Fox wrapped his arms around her waist and held on. Theresa screamed and struggled to get a hold of Ethan but Fox held her tight. "I hate you Ethan. My son is dying and it is because of you." The nurse rushed in when she heard the screaming.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, please you have to calm down. Your blood pressure is too high. Please. Don't make me sedate you."  
  
"Resa, baby, calm down. We have to go back to Ian. He needs us. Please calm down."  
  
"Get him away from me and I will calm down."  
  
"Sir, I must ask you to leave. You are upsetting Mrs. Crane and it is obvious that she does not want you around. Please sir." The nurse said turning to Ethan and starting to push him towards the door.  
  
"Get him out of here or I'll kill him." Theresa screamed still struggling to break free from Fox.  
  
"Now, sir. I don't want to call security." Once the nurse left with Ethan and he was out of sight, Theresa began to calm down a little bit. Once she was calmer, she began to talk about what happened.  
  
"Theresa, what did you mean when you said that Ethan did this?" Gwen questioned hoping not to hear the answer she knew in her heart. * Dear God, don't let it be true. Please don't let it be true. *  
  
"I remember what happened. I had gone downstairs or strawberries. I had heard you cry but I knew you wanted to be alone. I saw Ethan in the living room drunk so I tried to get to the kitchen without him seeing me but I ran into a table. He started saying the he knew I would come to him. So he waited for me. Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Yes, I know I have been blind to what Ethan has been doing, and its time I opened my eyes."  
  
"If you're sure." Receiving a nod from Gwen, Theresa glanced at Fox and grabbed is hand in hers. "He told me that he still loved me. That he only married you because of the baby. He wanted me to leave Nicholas and be his mistress. I refused. I told him that Nicholas and our baby were my life and my future. That everything we had was in the past and it was going to stay there. I told him that you loved him and for him to go to you. There was nothing left between us. He tried to go upstairs by himself but he was so drunk he couldn't do it. So I helped him. When we got to the top of the stairs, he said that Nicholas was nothing but a playboy who cared for no one but himself. I yelled at him and started back down the stairs. He called to me and I stopped. That's when he said that if he couldn't have me then neither would Nicholas. Then he wrapped his hands around my neck, I slammed my hands over his ears and he let go but he recovered before I could get away and he . he." Theresa burst into sobs.  
  
"Oh god, Theresa. I am so sorry. All this time, I thought that you were the one chasing after Ethan but it was really Ethan chasing after you. I am so sorry." Gwen said tears running down her face. Neither woman noticed that Fox was clenching his teeth together. Looking at his sobbing wife, Fox felt himself losing control.  
  
"I'll kill him." He exclaimed angrily. Turning from his wife, he marched out of the room.  
  
"Gwen we have to stop him. He really will kill him. Help me please." Outside Theresa's room Fox stalked the halls for Ethan and found him in front of the NICU staring at Ian.  
  
"ETHAN!" Fox bellowed. Turning towards his half brother Ethan was met with a fist to his face. Pouncing on him, Fox continued to throw punches, each one hitting its mark. The two of them rolled on the floor and Fox gained the upper hand once again. But was pulled off by Luis and Sam.  
  
"Fox, what the hell are you doing?" Luis asked still holding onto him. Fox looked up and saw everyone standing there staring at him and a bloody Ethan lying on the floor. Everyone was there; his parents, the Bennett family, Luis and Sheridan, Rebecca, Pilar, Miguel, Whitney and Chad. Behind Whitney and Chad Fox saw Gwen struggling with Theresa down the hall. Rushing over to them, Fox immediately took Theresa in his arms before she and Gwen collapsed.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on? Luis questioned.  
  
"Ask Ethan. If he is man enough to tell the truth." Fox grumbled as Ethan got to his feet.  
  
"Ethan what is going on?" Ivy asked looking up at her first born.  
  
"I am pressing charges against Fox. It was completely unprovoked. I was just standing there watching the doctors work on Ian and the next thing I knew was Fox was attacking me." Ethan stated hoping to turn everyone's anger onto Fox.  
  
"Fox, why did you attack him? What happened?" Julian asked.  
  
"You're pressing charges against me? Oh that's just rich Prince Ethan. How about I press charges against you for attacking my wife with the intention of killing her and our child?"  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Ethan what is he talking about?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Tell the truth for once Ethan. You're going to jail rather way." Fox growled at him.  
  
"I did it. I attacked her. I would do it again too. I warned her to stay away from you. But she wouldn't listen. She went and married you and then got pregnant with that brat in there. I admit it. I tried to strangle her but her little ear trick caught me off guard. But she didn't expect me to recover from that so quickly. And then I pushed her. Now that brat will die and Theresa will come back to me and we will be the family that we were always supposed to be." Theresa burst into sobs as he finished.  
  
"You bastard." Fox yelled and lunged at Ethan slamming him against the wall. "If you ever go near my wife again, I will kill you. She chose me. You had your chance and you blew it. She is my wife. And that is my baby in there fighting for his life. Go back to your own wife, that is if she even wants you after what you have done."  
  
"No. I don't want anything to do with him. In fact, Mother call your lawyer and get him to draw up divorce papers. I cant believe what you have done Ethan. You deserve hell for what you have done." As everyone stood there staring at Ethan, Fox was comforting a crying Theresa; Eve's name was called over the P.A.  
  
"Doctor Russell, please report to NICU immediately. Doctor Russell, NICU immediately."  
  
"Oh God, Ian." Theresa screamed. Running towards the door, the nurse Christina Jones stopped them.  
  
"I'm sorry. But you can't go in there."  
  
"No I have to see my baby. He needs me." Theresa cried.  
  
"I'm sorry. But if you want the doctors to try and help your baby, you have to left them work and stay out here." As the door slammed close in their faces, Fox and Theresa rushed to the window and watched. An hour and a half later, Eve stopped, glanced at her watch and spoke to the nurse before she turned and saw Fox and Theresa staring in the window. Sighing she slowly walked out of the room and up to them.  
  
"Eve, how is my baby. Is he okay?" Theresa asked expectantly.  
  
"Theresa, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No." Theresa cried.  
  
"He was just to early. We tried but we couldn't save him. I'm so sorry."  
  
"No. Not my baby." Theresa sobbed. Falling to the floor, she continued to sob and started rocking back and forth. Fox dropped down beside her and wrapped his arms around her small body racked with sobs and started to cry himself. Still holding Theresa he glanced up at everyone and saw that everyone was crying until he looked at Ethan. Ethan just stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Luis, Father, someone get him out of here." Fox said clenching his teeth together. "Get him out of here before I kill him." Everyone looked at Ethan and they were shocked to see the smile on his face. Luis lunged at him but was stopped by Julian and Sam.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Boomed a voice from behind all of them. Everyone turned and saw Alistair stroll into view with a cigar in one hand, and a security guard behind him. "This is Deputy Swanson. Sam, I am pressing charges against Ethan. Place him under arrest. You are going to jail Ethan, for attempted murder and murder. Believe me, if you think that you will get off, trust me the charges will stick." Wrapping the handcuffs around his son's wrist, Sam looked at Fox and Theresa who were still sobbing on the floor and then at his son who was still smiling.  
  
"You disgust me. How could you do something like that? How could you claim to love someone and then cause them so much pain? No child of mine would ever do that. You are no longer my son. Here Swanson, take him. No one wants to see his face here. Get him out of here." As Deputy Swanson led Ethan away Alistair kneeled down next to Fox and Theresa. 


	7. Father and Son

"Theresa?" Alistair said when he was eye level with Theresa and Fox. God he hated that they were hurting. After Fox and Theresa were married and had accepted her into the family with open arms, they all had become very close. Theresa had made him want to change. Her love for life, for Fox, for her family and her zest for everything that she believed in was so amazing to him. He tried every day to be a better person and make up for his past. Everyone was amazed at his sudden change of attitude but he just shrugged it off and said that his grand-daughter-in-law was the reason. But what amazed Theresa's family the most was that Theresa and Alistair were closer than anyone could have imagined. He was the first person she told when she found out that she was pregnant. Over the last few months it was almost as if he had become the father/grandfather that neither Theresa nor Fox had had. "Theresa?" he said lightly touching her shoulder. Raising her head from her knees, Theresa recognized him and pulled away from Fox and launched herself into Alistair's arms sobbing. Wrapping his arms around her, Alistair looked up and saw that Fox though he was trying hard to be strong for Theresa was about to break down with sobs. Fox looked at his grandfather and took the hand that Alistair was offering to him as his other was wrapped tightly around Theresa. Whispering to him so that Theresa couldn't hear, "Nicholas, I will take Theresa back to her room. Eve will be there in a few minutes with the baby so you two can say your goodbyes. Take a few minutes before you come back to the room." Lifting Theresa gently into his arms Alistair was down the hall towards her room before Fox nodded.  
  
"Fox? Are you alright?" Charity asked. No one knew what to do for him. It was so heartbreaking t see this strong young man so destroyed.  
  
"I'll be fine." Fox said softly rising to his feet. "I know that you all want to be with me and Theresa right now and I know that you all love us very much but Resa and I need to say goodbye to Ian alone. You should go home. Especially Gwen, Whit and Sheridan. You guys are pregnant and you need your rest. Go home. We'll see you tomorrow. There's nothing else for you to do right now. Resa and I need to say goodbye to Ian alone. Please just go home."  
  
"Fox, if you're sure?" Luis questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I know that you all want to be here for us but we just need to be alone tonight. Come back tomorrow." Everyone reluctantly agreed to go home. Once everyone was gone, Fox turned to look through the NICU window at the other babies and concerned parents.  
  
"Fox?" Fox turned to the voice and was surprised to see his father standing there. Julian couldn't believe the sight before him. Instead of the confident, daring, headstrong young man his son once was, now that stood in his place, was a truly broken, sad and hurting young man. Julian knew the pain of loosing a child. "Fox, I'm very sorry about Ian. I know how you feel." Suddenly Fox just snapped.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE? Yeah sure you know how I feel, That's a laugh." Fox said sarcastically. "You care for no one but yourself. Funny that's what Ethan said about me. I just lost my son. My beautiful baby boy just died. And you have the nerve to tell me that you know how I feel. The only son you ever lost was Ethan and he was never your son. He was not your blood Father. You did not create him with the woman that you love. So don't stand there and tell me that you know how I feel because you don't."  
  
"I was not talking about Ethan. I had a great love one. Like your love with Theresa. She became pregnant and when she gave birth to him, he died. I was not strong enough back then to fight for our love and I lost her. I lost her and my son. So I do know how you feel. I have lost one son but I do not want to lose another. I know that I have not been a father to you or your sisters but I want to change that. I want to start over as father and son. Can we start over Fox?" Julian asked holding out his hand.  
  
"My son." Fox said breaking down and starting to sob. Wrapping his arms around Julian, Fox just sobbed as Julian hugged him tight. "Daddy, he's dead. My son. My beautiful baby boy. He's gone." Fox sobbed into Julian's shoulder.  
  
"I know. I'm so sorry. He will pay. He will pay for hurting you, Theresa and killing Ian. I swear to you, he will pay." Julian hissed as he held a sobbing Fox close. As Fox continued to cry, Julian's on face was soon wet with tears and it was a new beginning for father and son.  
  
AN: Sorry this was so short but the next chapter is so good in my opinion that this just had to be its own chapter. Don't worry. It isn't over yet. Keep reviewing. 


	8. Goodbye

AN: Eve still uses her married name but is engaged to Julian. Rebecca is still around the mansion because Gwen and Ethan still live there because Ivy lives there also, because of her divorce settlement with Julian. He has to let her stay there until she finds a place of her own.  
  
Theresa was sitting in bed blowing her nose listening to Alistair talking when Fox walked in followed by Julian holding a pitcher of water. Seeing her husband's face, Theresa knew he had been crying.  
  
"Nicholas?" she said softly almost breaking down into tears again. Fox placed the pitcher on the table beside her. As Alistair's cell rang, both Alistair and Julian slowly walked out of the room; Fox sat down behind her on the bed so that she was settled between his legs. As Fox wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back so she was resting on his chest. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked questioning.  
  
"I'm sorry about our son. Our precious baby boy. If I had stayed with you instead of going downstairs, I wouldn't have run into Ethan and our baby would still be alive." She said starting to cry.  
  
"Resa, baby, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was not your fault. It was Ethan's. And I promise you; he will pay for hurting you and Ian. I promise." Fox said kissing her head. A soft knock sounded throughout the cubicle and both Fox and Theresa glanced up and saw Eve standing there with a hospital crib in front of her.  
  
"Fox, Theresa, it's time."  
  
"Nicholas, please go first. I can't just yet." Theresa said softly gazing sadly at the crib. Fox nodded and slowly climbed out from behind her and solemnly walked to the crib and gently picked his son up.  
  
"Ian, it's daddy. I'm so sorry for everything. Your mommy and I had so many plans for you. We love you so much. You're in heaven now. Be a good little boy, and mommy and daddy will see you again. Goodbye Ian. Daddy loves you." Theresa had climbed out of bed as he spoke and came up beside him. Touching his arm, Fox turned, kissed Ian's forehead and placed him in Theresa's arms. Taking a step back, he started to cry. *She would have been a great mother. Damn you Ethan. Damn you to hell. *  
  
"He's so beautiful Nicholas. He's perfect. Just look how tiny he is. My precious baby boy. Oh my sweet Ian. Mommy and Daddy were going to spoil you so much. I'm so sorry that I didn't fight harder for you. I should have never helped Ethan upstairs. If only I had stayed with your daddy. I'm so sorry baby. But don't fret little one, mommy and daddy will see you again. You just be a good boy and wait for us. I love you my sweet boy."  
  
"Theresa, I need to take him now." Eve said softly, her heart breaking as she gazed at Theresa and Ian.  
  
"No, he needs his mother. You can't take him. He needs me." Kissing Ian's forehand, she gently placed him in the crib. Turning to Eve and Fox, Fox could see the desperation in her eyes. " Get away from my baby. He needs me."  
  
"Theresa, please. Let me take the baby."  
  
"NO!!! Get away from him. Just stay away. No one is going to take him away from me." She said standing in front of his crib using her body as a shield from them.  
  
"Resa, honey, please. I know how you feel. I don't want them to take Ian either but we must. He will be all right. I promise. Resa. look at me, have I ever lied to you." Shaking her head, tears streamed down her face as she stood in front of Ian's crib. "Please honey, let Eve take him. Come here." Pulling her to him, Fox wrapped his arms around her and she immediately burst into tears.  
  
"Nicholas, why? Why our baby? Why did he have to hurt our baby? I hate him. I HATE HIM. Damn him. I hate him." Theresa screamed and cried as Fox held her; his eyes starting to tear up as well. Holding her up as she cried against him, he watched as Eve wheeled the baby out to the nurse waiting to take him downstairs to the morgue. As Alistair and Julian walked back in and Alistair placed special blue daisies, Theresa's favorite, on the stand next to her bed, Theresa finally calmed down.  
  
"Theresa? I need to check your stitches. If everything is okay, then you can check out in a few days maybe even tomorrow. Gentlemen if you would wait outside please."  
  
"Sure. Resa, I'll be right out in the hall." Kissing her lightly, Fox followed Julian and Alistair out to the hall.  
  
"We have a problem." Alistair said as they stood there waiting. 


	9. Happiness amisted sadness

Disclaimer: I don't own passions, god I wish I did. Beth would be in a mental hospital, Luis and Sheridan would be together, Theresa and Fox would be together, Gwen and Theresa would be friends, Whit and Chad would be married, Gwen would be with Hank, Julian and Eve would be together and last but not least Antonio would be dead. God he is a useless character. Anyway please read and review and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing.  
  
"A problem? That doesn't sound good. What's going on Grandfather? Dad? What's with the solemn looks?"  
  
"I got a phone call earlier. It was Deputy Swanson. He had news."  
  
"News? What about?"  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"What about that murderer?" Fox said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"He's escaped."  
  
"WHAT??? How???" Fox bellowed.  
  
"I don't know how but you can be sure that he will be after Resa."  
  
"I know that. Hasn't she been through enough? Now she has to worry about this psycho."  
  
"No, she doesn't have to worry. She is not going to know. Her room is going to be placed under guard while she is here and the security at the mansion will be doubled. She is to have someone with her at all times. I don't want her to worry. He has gone insane. He will not stop until he gets her. Just stay with her but do not tell her. After everything that has happened, I am not sure that she will handle it well."  
  
"Fox?" Turning upon hearing his name, he came face to face with Eve.  
  
"Eve, how is she? Can she go home tomorrow?"  
  
"Theresa is doing beautifully. Her stitches are healing well but she will have to stay here another couple of days. When she goes home on Thursday, I want her to come back in a week to have them taken out. Fox, I'm sorry about Ian. I know how hard it is to lose a child."  
  
"Thank you Eve. Thanks for being there for us. I know she appreciates it. I am glad that you, grandfather and dad worked things out. I know how hard these past few months have been for you, with Rebecca and Mother living at the mansion still. Constantly breathing down your neck. But you have been there for us and I thank you. I know that you will make my dad happy, and I couldn't ask for a better step-mom. At least there is a little bit of happiness among all this sadness. Can I see Resa now?"  
  
"Well, visiting hours are over." Flicking her glance over his shoulder, she saw Julian nodding enthusiastically, "But since you two have had a difficult day, I suppose we can make an exception." Eve watched Fox rush past and disappear into Theresa's cubicle and then turned to Julian looking for an explanation. "Julian, what is going on?" Just then a guard approached Theresa's cubicle. Standing in front of the cubicle, the guard nodded at Alistair and Julian, who nodded back. "Julian what is going on? Why is there a guard in front of Theresa's cubicle? Talk to me."  
  
"Eve, honey, Ethan escaped custody. And we think that he will be after Theresa. The guard is just a precaution. Just relax and don't say anything to Theresa. We don't want her to know. She would not be able to handle the shock of knowing that her son's murderer has escaped. Just relax. I want you to finish work and I will see you at home later. Don't worry."  
  
Inside Theresa's cubicle Fox was sitting on the edge of the bed caressing her left hand carefully avoiding the IVs.  
  
"So I guess I am here for a few more days. Sucks huh? I hate hospitals. I just want to go home. " Theresa said as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.  
  
"I know you hate hospitals and I would love to take you home right now. But Dr. Russell says you have to stay. But look on the bright side, I can stay with you."  
  
"That's great. I think the medicine they gave me is starting to work. I am so tired. Are you going to sleep with me here?"  
  
"I think I'll sleep in the chair tonight. That bed is kinda small for the two of us. Plus I don't think that I can sleep in the same bed with you and keep me hands off of you. I love your body too much." Fox said smiling at her.  
  
"I know baby. Will you hold me till I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course." Climbing into the bed behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.  
  
" I love you Nicholas. I will always love you." Theresa said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you to Resa. You and no one else." Kissing her temple, he watched as she fell into a deep sleep. Glancing into the room, Eve saw that Fox had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around Theresa. Smiling she checked on Theresa's vitals and left. About an hour later, she walked back in to check on the vitals again and found that they had shifted from their previous positions. Now Theresa was lying on her right side, with her body spooned up to Fox's body. Fox was also lying on his right side, his head on the pillow next to Theresa's. One arm was wrapped tightly around her. Eve smiled.  
  
* God they really love each other. They didn't even realize that they shifted in the night. I hope that Ethan pays for the heartache he has caused them. *  
  
One o'clock two days later Theresa was released from the hospital. When she was wheeled out of her cubicle, she noticed the armed guard standing there and was confused. But brushed it off when Julian and Alistair mentioned Ian's funeral.  
  
"Oh god I completely forgot. Nicholas we didn't plan it yet. I can't do that. I can't plan my baby's funeral." She said starting to cry.  
  
"Umm, Theresa, Fox, everything is already planned for Ian's funeral. I wanted to do something for the both of you. He was my grandson and a Crane. He deserves the best. I knew that it was going to be hard for you. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds." Julian said looking at them.  
  
"Dad, that is great. Thank you. Resa wouldn't have been able to handle it. Thanks." Fox said hugging Julian. "When is it?"  
  
"Today at four. I didn't think that Theresa would want to go through the pain all day that's why I waited until now to tell you. Listen, take Theresa home. I gave the staff the day off so it will just be the two of you there until its time for the funeral. I will have the limo come and pick the two of you up around quarter to four. And the rest of the family will meet you two at the plot. Alright?" Julian stated.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his dad, Fox hugged him tight. "You're turning out to be a great guy Dad. Thanks. We will see you all later then. Resa, let's go home." As Fox gently lifted Theresa into the limo that Julian had arranged for them, no one noticed the shadowy figure looming in the bushes by the door of the hospital.  
  
*She will be mine again. Once Fox is out of the way, she will be mine and we will be the family that we were meant to be. Once Fox is gone. You had better watch your back Fox, cause I will always be there.* As Ethan watched the limo move away, he glanced at his pregnant wife who was slightly hunched over in pain.  
  
"Gwennie, honey are you okay?" Rebecca asked when she saw her daughter slightly hunched.  
  
"I'm fine, mother. Just a little indigestion. I'm fine now. It's gone." Ethan knew that it wasn't indigestion. Gwen was in labor.  
  
* My baby. She will have my baby in a few hours. And Theresa and I will raise it. We will raise our daughter and be a happy family. My baby. Mine and Theresa's. * 


	10. The funeral

At around 3:45, the mansion was filled with people. Theresa was sitting beside Gwen who was on the sofa trying not to let anyone know that she was in obvious discomfort.  
  
*I have to be strong for Theresa and Fox. They need me. God, why won't the stomachache go away? *  
  
"Gwen, are you alright? You don't look to good."  
  
"I'm fine. Just a stomachache. Theresa, there's something I want to ask you and Fox. And I'll completely understand if you don't want to. I know we have had our difference. I really want you guys to do this because you and Fox are Sara's aunt and uncle."  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
  
"Would you and Fox be Sara's god parents? I feel really bad about Ian and I completely understand if you don't want to do it. But since we are starting over as friends, I thought that I would ask. It can be a new beginning for us."  
  
"Oh god, Gwen. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes. Please? I don't really trust any of my girlfriends from college that well. They are too selfish. If anything ever happened to me, I know that you and Fox would take care of Sara for me. I would ask Sheridan but she and Luis are about to have another baby. Will you accept?"  
  
"Gwen, I am so glad that we are starting over. Nicholas and I would be honored to be Sara's godparents."  
  
"Really? Theresa, this means..." As Gwen talked she was hit with another pain.  
  
"Gwen are you alright?" Theresa asked when Gwen squeezed Theresa's hand. She continued to squeeze until the pain passed. "Gwen?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just a stomachache.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Fox walked up behind Theresa and placed his hand on her shoulder. As she turned to look at him, Fox felt his heart break. Her eyes were not shining as they once had. The fire was still there but the deep brown depths of her eyes held sadness.  
  
"Resa, honey. It's time to go."  
  
"Nicholas, Gwen asked us to be Sara's godparents. I told her that we would be honored."  
  
"You're absolutely right. We would be honored. But only if you're sure Gwen."  
  
"I'm sure." Gwen said grinding her teeth when another wave of pain gripped her.  
  
"Theresa, Fox. We need to be going." Alistair said softly from the doorway.  
  
"Honey, could you walk with Gwen to the limo. She's not feeling too good." Helping Gwen off the sofa, Fox grasped her elbow and started for the door. The pain subsided for a little bit but was still there.  
  
*Be strong Gwen. Don't think about it. Just make it through the funeral and then you can rest. That's all. I just need to rest. This is just stress. Rest will be good.*  
  
At four o'clock everyone was arriving at the cemetery. Julian and Eve were walking with Gwen to her seat. Father Lonigan was standing in front of the coffin waiting, As everyone was walking in, he made an announcement.  
  
"May I have your attention, please? Will the family please come forward to pay their final respects? We'll be starting the service in just a moment."  
  
Fox and Theresa made their way to their seats and when Theresa saw the little white coffin with the blue and white daisies on top, she broke down in sobs. Fox wrapped his arms around her as she cried.  
  
"Our baby. He's really gone. Why our little boy? Why did he have to die? Why our baby? Oh, my baby! My precious baby." Turning into his arms, Theresa sobbed against his chest.  
  
As Theresa cried, Father Lonigan walked up to them. "Are you ready to begin the service?"  
  
"Yes father. We're ready."  
  
"If everyone will please be seated, we will begin. There is no sadder occasion than the death of an innocent baby, a baby taken from us." The funeral continued, but Gwen's pains grew worse and more frequent. She knew she count push the pain aside any longer. She was in labor. When the funeral was over Gwen slowly got up and started walking with Theresa and Fox.  
  
* Why today? Why did I have to go into labor today? * As another pain gripped her and she would have fallen to her knees if she had not been holding on to Fox and Theresa. "Theresa, could you and Fox take me to the hospital?"  
  
"Sure but why do you need to go to the hospital?" Theresa asked questions dancing in her tear filled eyes.  
  
"I'm in labor." As she spoke her eyes became as large as saucers. "And my water just broke." 


	11. Kidnapped

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Been extremely busy with school and work. But I will try and update again as soon as I can. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and emailed me about updating. Hope you guys like this chapter. Next one will be even more of insane Ethan. Enjoy and review. I love reviews.  
  
After ten long hours of labor, Gwen finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl, named Sara Loraine Hotchkiss. Born 7lbs, 8oz. Gwen lay in bed exhausted when Fox and Theresa knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey guys. Did you see Sara?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah we saw her about an hour ago. We went to see Dr. Culver about whether we will be able to have more children. She's really beautiful Gwen." Theresa started to cry. As Fox started to wrap his arms around her, she pushed him away. "I'm fine. Just a little emotional. She really is beautiful. I hope you know that she is going to spoiled. She is my niece after all. I have to spoil someone."  
  
"T, you can spoil her all you want. So what did Dr. Culver say?"  
  
"Well, he said that Nicholas and I should wait at least six months to let my body heal before we start trying again. But he does not see any reasons to why we can't have children in the future. My body just needs to rest."  
  
"Oh T, that's great." As Theresa and Fox talked with Gwen, about twenty minutes later, Sam walked in with a solemn look on his face. "Hey Sam. What are you doing here? Oh did you see your granddaughter?"  
  
"I saw Sara right after she was born and she is beautiful. But I am here to investigate a kidnapping. A nurse was supposed to bring a newborn to her mother about forty minutes ago. The other nurse just found the bassinet empty down by the exit."  
  
"Oh god. How could someone steal someone else's baby?" Gwen questioned. "Have you told the baby's mother yet?"  
  
"I just did. Gwen, I'm sorry. But it was Sara that was taken."  
  
"No, my daughter is safe, sleeping in the nursery. Theresa and Fox just saw her an hour ago. I don't believe you." Gwen screamed as she threw back the blankets and sprinted out of her room, to the nursery. Looking at all the babies, she crumbled to her knee when she saw the bassinet with Hotchkiss, Sara written on it empty. "Who would do this? My daughter. Sam, who did this?"  
  
"It was Ethan. We don't know how but he managed to get inside and kidnapped Sara. We will find her. I promise." Theresa was comforting Gwen when Fox helped her into the wheelchair to take her back to her room.  
  
"Gwen, I'm gonna go get some water for you. I'll be right back. Fox will take you back to your room." After Sam and Fox rounded the corner into Gwen's room, Theresa turned towards the cafeteria. Halfway there, she felt someone grab her arm from behind and steer her towards the exit. "Hey, what do you think you are doing? Let go of me." Turning around Theresa came face to face with the one person she hoped that she would never see again. "Ethan. Get away from me. Haven't you done enough? Where is Sara?"  
  
"Our daughter is fine. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have too. Now walk."  
  
"Let go of me. And what do you mean our daughter? Sara is Gwen's daughter."  
  
"No don't you remember? Sara is our daughter. And our daughter needs her mother. You can either walk or I can carry you."  
  
"Let go of me. Ethan you are a psycho. I am not going anywhere with you."  
  
"Fine. We'll do it the hard way." As Ethan held Theresa's left arm, she felt a sharp pinch and when she looked down she saw a clear liquid being injected into her arm. Looking back up at Ethan, Theresa started swaying on her feet. Ethan was getting blurrier by the minute. "What ... what did you do to me?"  
  
"Luckily while I was in college, I couldn't decide whether a doctor or a lawyer. And I still remember a little from that one year I studied medicine. It's just something to make you sleep. You're coming with me and there is nothing that you can do about. You, me and Sara are going to be a family. Just like we were always meant to be. Forever." Scooping an unconscious Theresa into his arms, Ethan started for the door. "Fox will never take you away from me. You will always be mine." Carrying her out the door, he went unnoticed by everyone except Christina Jones.  
  
*Oh my god. I have to tell Mr. Crane.* Running to Gwen's room, Christina entered just as Fox was voicing her concern for Theresa's whereabouts.  
  
"Mr. Crane, does your wife have longish brownish black hair? Was she wearing a purple peasant top with black pants and black heels?"  
  
"Yes. Why have you seen her?"  
  
"Yes. The man who was arrested yesterday was carrying her outside."  
  
"WHAT!?!? WHERE? WHEN?" Fox bellowed. Fox ran out of the room after the nurse. When they reached the exit, all Fox found was one of Theresa's small black shoes. *Resa, I'll find you and Sara. Ethan will not hurt you ever again. I can't loose you. You're my life. And without you, there's nothing worth living for. I'll find you. Just keep hope. I'll find you soon.* Pulling out his cell, he called his father. "Dad, we have a problem. Yeah, Dad, I know about Sara. No, it's a different problem. Ethan took Resa too." 


	12. Insanity

AN: So its took so long to update. Been really busy. Hope ya'll like it. Oh Guess what??? I'm ENGAGED!!!! Anyway here's the story. Had to upgrade the rating. This chapter contains rape. Its not explicit rape. I don't go into details, but if it offends you don't read this chapter.

Theresa's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her head felt as though a truck had run over it a million times. Her feet were tingling from lack of blood. Pushing herself up against the headboard everything began to come into focus. She was lying on a queen size bed with a large down quilt covering the bed. The room was painted blue and there were no windows. The only furnishings in the room were the bed where she was lying, a dresser, and a cradle in the corner of the room.

"Sarah!" Theresa exclaimed, swinging her feet over the edge. When they hit the floor there was a heavy thud on the top of her foot. Glancing down she noticed that her ankle had a thick iron cuff attached to a long steel chain that was bolted to the middle of the floor. The chain was long enough to reach the cradle and the dresser. Walking over to the bolt, she struggled to detach it but after 10 minutes she knew it was hopeless. The only way she was going to get the lock off her ankle was with a key. Sarah let out a wail and Theresa rushed over and picked her up. "Don't worry Sarah. I'll protect you. You'll be home with your mommy soon. I just have to find a way out of here. Don't you worry." Sarah soon quieted down as Ethan walked in carrying food and a bottle.

"Good, you're awake. You've been out of it for four days now. I guess I gave you too much of that anesthetic. Now get dressed we have an appointment with the justice of the peace tomorrow in Clayville to get married. I know that it is not the big wedding that you wanted but it will have to do. Can you believe that in just one day we will finally be the family that you've always dreamt of? Just you, me, and our daughter."

"Ethan what are you talking about? Sarah is not our daughter. She is Gwen's daughter. And we will not be getting married. I'm married to your brother Nicholas. Remember? Why are you doing this? Haven't you done enough? You already killed my son. Why can't you just accept that I have moved on?" Theresa said placing Sarah back inside the crib and standing protectively in front of it.

"Sarah is not Gwen's daughter. She is our daughter. You gave birth to her four days. I held your hand the whole time. The doctor even let me cut her cord. Your son deserved to die. Just like Fox deserves to die as well. Your child was a bastard. Fox tried to keep us apart. But fate brought us together. Nothing will keep us apart. Not Fox, no one. Not even your bastard child."

Lunging at Ethan, Theresa tried her hardest to gouge out his eyes. To hurt him in some way but he was to strong for her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Ethan threw her against the dresser.

"Don't ever call my precious baby boy a bastard. If anyone is the bastard it is you. Your mother had just married Julian and left and went to sleep with her ex boyfriend. Your mother was a whore and a bitch. You were born into a family that wasn't even your own. How did it feel Ethan to know that your father was not really your father and that you were a bastard child born out of wedlock? You are a coward and a bastard. And I wouldn't marry you now even if you paid me. I am so glad that Gwen finally saw you for who you really are. Not even she wants you now." Theresa screamed after catching her breath. In the next instant her face was screaming in pain. Ethan had actually slapped her.

"Shut up. If Gwen had not gotten pregnant then we would have been married. If Fox hadn't come back to Harmony you would still love me then we could have been together. I could've had everything that I wanted."

"You would have left Gwen for me?" Theresa questioned.

"You know tat I don't believe in divorce. You would have been my mistress." Laughing at him Theresa stood up to stare at him.

"You really think that I would have degraded myself for you. You think way too highly of yourself. I love Nicholas. I hate you more than you could ever know. You are just a bastard."

"Shut up! Fox is the bastard. Not me. He took you away from me."

"First of all Ethan, it was your choice to marry Gwen. Nicholas and I fell in love. He holds the key to my heart not you. You say that you love me. How could you hurt me like this if you really loved me? You are sick Ethan. You need help."

Punching her in the face, Ethan screamed at her. "SHUT UP! DON"T MAKE ME DO THIS!!!"

"What's the matter Ethan? Afraid to hear the truth? You have lost all coherent thought. I could never love you again. I hate you. I loathe you more than I could loathe anything. You killed my son. You are responsible for your own misery. No one else. Just you."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Ethan screamed picking her up and throwing her onto the bed and straddled her.

"No!I'm not going to shut up. I hate you. You killed my son. I will never forgive you or love you again." Reaching up Theres brought her fist across his face hard. "I love Nicholas. And only Nicholas. I hate you. Do you hear me Ethan Winthrop? I hate you. I love Nicholas."

Grabbing her wrists Ethan slammed them down on the bed pinning her to it so she couldn't punch him again.

"Don't hit me again." As he leaned down to kiss her, she bit his lip and drew blood. "Owww. You bitch!." Slapping her, Ethan reached up and grabbed the handcuffs that were attached to the headboard and fastened one around her wrist. When Theresa realized what was happening, she started struggling. She kicked and screamed. As Ethan struggled to get her other wrist, Theresa's left foot caught him in the groin. Ethan doubled over in pain and as he rolled off her, Theresa pulled hard struggling to get her hand out of the cuff. Hearing Ethan groan on the floor, she struggled harder but the cold hard steel grew tighter and soon the skin on her wrist started bleeding. Suddenly she felt a body over her and the last thing she saw before the darkness closed in on her was Ethan's fist slamming into her face. When Theresa regained consciousness, she was naked and her wrists were fastened tightly to the headboard. Looking around for Ethan, she saw him stripping in the corner. Walking over to her, Ethan smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Good I want you to enjoy this. Do you remember the first time we made love? That night on the beach."

"Ethan please. Please don't do this. Please." Theresa started crying as Ethan climbed on top of her. Prying her legs open Ethan forced his way into her and Theresa started screaming. Soon Ethan found his release and climbed off of her. Crying Theresa tried her hardest to curl into a tight little ball.

"Oh stop your crying. You loved it. We be doing it again in a few hours so be ready." As Ethan walked naked out of the room, Theresa cried herself to sleep. When she woke up again she was still naked but her wrists were uncuffed. Grabbing the sheet she wrapped it around her body which was shivering from cold and disgust. Crawling off the bed and dragging the sheet, Theresa walked over to Sarah's crib which was still in the corner. Sarah was yelling at the top of her lungs, a bottle lay full next to her. Picking the screaming child up and the bottle, Theresa sat down on the floor and started feeding her. Sarah's cries soon died down and the girl fell asleep. Placing her back in the crib, Theresa burst into tears and fell to her knees.

"Oh god haven't you stopped crying yet? You know you loved me fucking you. God stop crying or I will give you something to cry about. Good you got that brat to stop crying. Her constant crying was killing my ears. Now get back to bed. I want to fuck you again and this time you better respond to me the way you did the first time we had sex." Climbing into the bed, Theresa finally understood what she had to do. As Ethan rammed himself into her, Theresa held back the tears that were threatening to spill because she was dry. She had to play along if she ever wanted to see Nicholas again. She had to make Ethan think that she had fallen in love with him again.

_Oh Nicholas, please forgive me. I am doing this for you my love._ Closing her eyes, Theresa wrapped her arms around Ethan and began to respond to Ethan's caresses. After Ethan found his release and climbed off her, Theresa put her plan into action. "Ethan honey?"

"Yes, My Love?"

"I was just wondering if I could have a bath? Sarah needs one as well. We haven't had one in a few days so we kinda need one. So I figured that we could kill two birds with one stone. Plus I want to look good for you tomorrow when we get married."

"Well of course my love. There are changes of clothes in the dresser and towels in the bathroom. Take all the time you need. Bathroom is down the hall to the right." Glancing down at the sheet that was wrapped around her Ethan smiled and Theresa forced herself to keep from throwing up. "Or we could get a bath together."

"Ethan honey, you know that I like to take a bath alone. Besides I have to wash Sarah as well and I can't do that if you are in there with me. I'll be out soon."

"Alright but don't be long. I have dinner waiting for you." Ethan turned to walk out of the room but stopped when Theresa called out to him.

"Ethan, you're gonna have to umm..." Theresa pointed to the chain on her ankle.

"Oh right. How about a kiss before you take your shower?"

"If you really want one." Theresa purred swallowing the vomit that was rising in her throat.

"Oh I want one." Pulling her close, Ethan kissed her passionately but Theresa felt nothing. But before Ethan could notice it, Theresa thought of Sarah. She was Sarah's godmother. She had made a promise to take care of her if anything happened and that's what she was going to do. 


	13. Going Home

AN: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. Its been crazy. School and planning my wedding. Hope you like it. Reviews greatly appreciated.

"Dad, we really have to find them. I don't know what Ethan might do. He has really gone over the edge this time. Resa and Sarah have almost been gone five days. Gwen can't stop crying. We need to find them." Fox said pacing in Julian's office.

"Fox, we have every police officer on the case. No one has seen any sign of Theresa, Sara or Ethan." Julian said holding the phone away from his ear. "Yes, Father. No, nothing yet Father. I will Father." Hanging up the phone Julian walked over to his office door and opened it startling Gwen who was on the other side hand raised to knock. Her eyes were red from crying and were still filled to the brim with tears. "Oh Gwen, dear, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. Was there something that you wanted?"

Sniffling Gwen looked at Julian and then at Fox, the look on Fox's face answered her question. "I just sniffle wanted to know if you had any news on Sara and Theresa but from Fox's face, I can tell that you don't. So I'll just go." Tears streaming down her face, Gwen bolted from the hall way and sprinted to her room. Both men could hear sobs coming from the closed door.

"Poor Gwen. We have to find them and soon. I need Resa. I can't live without her and I refuse to. And I don't want to. That bastard will not win." Hold on Resa. I'll find you.

"Sara and I will be right out." Theresa said closing the door and locking it. "Alright think Theresa. Anything you can use in here? First things first run water." Turning on the water Theresa left it running and got dressed. Looking around she couldn't find anything and just when she was about to give up she noticed the small window about three feet about the toilet. Standing on the lid very carefully she could reach it very easily. "Thank you God." Pushing the window open, Theresa took a towel off the rack and made a makeshift hammock for Sara. "Alright Sara," she whispered, "Neither one of us want to be here with that psycho. And I promise to get you back to your mommy but I need you to be as quiet as you can. I don't know if you even understand me but here's hoping. Your Auntie will be right behind you. I promise. Now be a good quiet girl." Placing Sara into the hammock, Theresa slowly lowered Sara carefully out of the window to the ground outside. As soon as Sara was on the ground, Theresa jumped when Ethan bounded on the door.

"Theresa honey, you've been in there a long time. Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost. Just washing my hair. I know how much you love my hair."

"Alright. I made us dinner and I don't want it to get cold." Hearing Ethan's footsteps fade, Theresa pushed herself up and out the window and landed softly a few feet from Sarah.

"Good girl Sarah. Now if you can just keep being quiet for a little longer, I'll be able to get us out of here." Wrapping Sarah's makeshift hammock around her shoulder Theresa took in her surroundings. She knew where she was. A small abandoned cabin close to Harmony. Seeing only one car, Theresa made her way over to it. Saying a silent prayer of thanks she saw that the driver's side door was close enough to her without being seen from the cabin. Creeping over to it Theresa prayed that Ethan's old habits had not died. Pulling on the driver's side door, it opened with little force and the habits she had hoped to break him of had not died. An unlocked car with the keys still in the ignition. "Oh thank you God for Ethan's lack of common sense to not leave the keys in the car." She whispered. Staying low in the seat, Theresa placed Sarah on the seat next to her and closed and locked the doors just as Ethan appeared in the side window. Screaming as he tried to bust the window Theresa frantically turned the keys and revved the car. Ethan moved to stand in front of the car to block her in but Theresa gunned it and Ethan rolled over the top. Breathing a sigh of relief as she saw his body lying on the ground in the rearview mirror, Theresa steered the car towards Harmony. "I'm coming home Nicholas. Sarah and I are coming home."


	14. Home Sweet Home

Fox had just fallen asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang for the 20th time that day.

"God damn reporters. Why cant they just leave me alone?" Fox grumbled as he made his way to the door. "WHY CANT YOU PEOPLE JUST..." He stopped mid yell when he saw who was standing at the door. Blinking Fox couldn't believe his eyes. "Are you real? You're not a dream are you?"

"I'm very real Nicholas. Sarah and I are home." Theresa said shaking from head to toe. Fox reached out slowly to touch her to feel if she was real. He had dreamed about this so many times. But each time she vanished into thin air. Touching her face, he pulled her against him quickly to keep her from vanishing.

"You're home."

"I'm home." Letting out a yell, Fox wrapped his arms around Theresa and Sarah. He just kept laughing and crying and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Fox what's going on? Who was at the door?" Gwen questioned from her room as she walked to the top of the stairs.

"Gwen??" Theresa said pulling away from Fox slightly.

"T? Oh my god! Are you okay?" Sprinting down the stairs, Gwen almost fell trying to take the steps two at a time. "Are you okay? How did you get away? Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah is fine. She's right here. Gwen she did so good. I told her that she needed to be real quiet when we were escaping and she hasn't cried at all since I told her that." Handing Sarah to Gwen, Theresa gently kissed the baby's forehead and Fox pulled her close again, not daring to let her move to far from his side.

"Oh my precious Sarah. My beautiful baby. Thank you T. Thank you for protecting my daughter. Thank you Thank you."

"Nicholas, there's something that you need to know." As she started to talk, Theresa's previous adrenaline rush wore off and the next thing Theresa knew was that she was falling to the floor only to be caught by Fox.

When she woke up, she was laying upstairs in her bedroom, and Fox was sitting beside her in a straight back chair holding her hand.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Who knows what that bastard might have done to you." He said as he moved from the chair to the bed.

"I am not going to the hospital. Couldn't you just get Dr. Russell to come here instead?"

"Alright if it will make you feel better. That bastard will never touch you again."

"I'll kill him if he ever touches me." Seeing the tears in his wife's eyes, Fox pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh god baby what did he do to you?"

"He... he..." Theresa cried unable to get the words out. Fox realize the horrible things his brother inflicted on his wife, he began to tremble in rage.

"I'll kill him. If I ever find that bastard, I will kill him. I will rip off his hands and his dick and kill him." Fox said storming around the room.

"Nicholas no please. I cant lose you. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that Sarah and I are home safe. Please just hold me. I need you to hold me." Climbing back onto the bed, Fox wrapped his arms around his trembling wife and they were soon asleep. Gwen checked on them about 20 minutes later and saw that they were asleep. Returning to her room, she checked on Sarah and stared calling the rest of the family. Everyone was relieved and wanted to come over as soon as Gwen had called them but Gwen assured them that she was fine but she was sleeping and that everyone could see her tomorrow.

The next day the Crane mansion was filled with every single family member and friend that Theresa had. Theresa was glad to see each and every one of them. Theresa saw Sheridan and Luis' son, Lucas Hunter Lopez-Fitzgerald. Even Rebecca and Ivy were glad to see Theresa. Rebecca was glad just because her Gwennie had her daughter back and Theresa was away from Ethan. Rebecca still believed that Theresa was out to get Ethan. Ivy finally saw what Julian and Alistair had seen. Theresa was desperately in love with her son Fox. The love shining through Theresa's eyes for Fox had never shone that bright when she was with Ethan. Ivy finally accepted Fox and Theresa's marriage and apologized to Theresa for everything that she had said and done in the past. Ivy wanted to start again that is if Theresa wanted to. Theresa was happily willing to do so. The rest of the day was spent just being a family.


	15. Returning

When Theresa woke up the next morning Eve was sitting next to her in a straight back chair.

"Good morning Theresa. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"Fox called me and asked me to examine you. He had to run a few errands. But he said to tell you that he would be back as soon as he can. Fox said that Ethan was pretty violent with you. Do you mind if I take a look? I know that you and Fox want to try and have kids again. And it would be heartbreaking if Ethan hurt those chances."

"No I don't mind." As Eve checked Theresa over and after she finished Fox walked in the room. "Nicholas you're back."

"Yeah I went over to the police station. Sam is downstairs. He wants to go back to the cabin Ethan held you at. Just to see if he was stupid enough to stay there. Do you feel up to going back there?"

"You'll be there with me?"

"Of course. Eve, how is she?"

"Well she has quite a lot of bruising. I want her to see Doctor Michael Spellman. He is an OBGYN doctor at the hospital. He can give you a better idea as to Theresa's condition then I can. I can make an appointment for you if you like."

"Thank you Eve. Alright Nicholas, lets go."

Driving to the cabin was a difficult thing for Theresa to do. Fox held her hand the entire way there. When they got there Theresa refused to go inside. So as Sam and the deputies searched the cabin Theresa and Fox waited outside. About 20 minutes later Sam walked out of the cabin with a disappointed look on his face.

"Anything?" Theresa asked expectantly.

"He's gone. The only thing we found was things that he had stolen from the mansion. Some of your clothing and Sarah's clothing. He had planned to keep you here a long time. But as to anything about where he is or where he is going, nothing." As soon as Theresa heard this she started to cry.

"You mean to tell me that that bastard is still out there? And that he could try and do this again?"

"Unfortunately, Yes."

Over the next three months the security at the Crane Mansion was doubled. Theresa was always with someone. She was never alone. If she took a shower Fox was there. If she went out shopping Whitney and Gwen were there. One day after seeing Dr. Spellman for three months, he called Fox and Theresa to come into his office. He wanted to see the both of them after Theresa's recent check up. As they were sitting there Theresa started trembling.

"Nicholas what if he tells us bad news? I don't think that I can handle that." Theresa said holding Fox's hand while they waited.

"If the doctor gives us bad news then we will deal with it. It will be hard but we will get through it. And I know that you don't want to be here but I want to make sure that you are okay after what that bastard did to you." Pulling Theresa's head close to his, he kissed her. "I love you more than you will ever know." A knock sounded throughout the room broke them apart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Doctor Spellman said as he walked in.

"No it's alright. So Doctor Spellman, will you please tell my husband that there is nothing to worry about. He is constantly worrying." Theresa said clasping Fox's hand in hers.

"Well Theresa, you have been to see me for the last three months and when you first came to me, I was a little worried because you had quite a lot of bruising. But after healing for the last three months and after checking you over the other day, I can say with full confidence that if you and Mr. Crane wish to start trying to have children again, you have the go ahead. You are fully healed and I have the full confidence of three other doctors who have looked over your case. You two can start having kids if you would like."

"Really? That's great." Theresa exclaimed.

"Thank you Doctor." Fox said pulling Theresa close.

"My pleasure. I'll see you both later." As Theresa and Fox rode back to the mansion in the limo, things between them started to get hot and heavy in the back seat.

"I can't believe that we haven't made love in almost four months. We're still newlyweds. Four months is too long to be without you." Fox mumbled against Theresa's neck as he kissed and nibbled on her earlobe.

Moaning at the sensation, Theresa mumbled back, "Oh definitely." Stumbling into the house, Fox and Theresa were barely able to keep their hands off each other. They didn't notice that there was no one in the house. Not even the servants were around. Upstairs, Theresa and Fox's hands were all over each other. Pushing Fox away, Theresa gasped for breath. "Wait; let me slip into something more comfortable."

Grabbing a red silk nightgown from her closet and ran to the bathroom. As Fox removed his shirt, he felt someone behind him. Thinking that it was Theresa, Fox smiled as he turned but his smile quickly faded and that's when the darkness closed in on him. Strolling out of the bathroom Theresa was surprised when she walked into a pitch black bedroom.

"Nicholas?"

"On the bed."

"Why are the lights off?" She questioned.

"No reason. Just felt like turning them off. Now come here my love."

Theresa climbed into the bed and as the strong arms wrapped around her she knew that it was not her husband. Screaming Theresa began to struggle. Slamming her arms to the bed with one hand, the man reached towards the nightstand and turned on the bedside light.

"Ethan!! Why are you here? Why can't you leave me alone?" Theresa screamed.

"Because we belong together. Thank god the entire house ate cook's soup tonight. I had hoped that you and Fox would eat it too but you two escaped."

"Is everyone dead?" Theresa asked fearing the worst.

"No. They are just sleeping. Pity I grabbed the wrong vile when I left the cabin. As you well know I was in a rush to get out of there. But I imagine that they will wake up in a few hours after you and I are gone."

"Stay away from me. I am not going anywhere with you."

"Well I guess that we can take a little time." Ethan said running his hand over her breast. "I always liked you in red but I think it has to go." Using his one free hand Ethan ripped Theresa's nightgown from top to bottom.

"Get off my wife you bastard." Fox yelled slamming into Ethan knocking him off Theresa and the bed. The two of them wrestled on the floor, each throwing punches.

Theresa grabbed her robe from the end of the bed and pulling it on quickly and tying it, she reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. Pulling out the handgun that was inside, Theresa gripped it firmly in her hand and firing one shot out the open window, the boys stopped rolling around. Holding Fox by the throat, Ethan slowly stood up.

"Let go of my husband or I will kill you."

"Theresa we can be together. I won't let him have you. You are mine and I wont live without you and I won't let you live without me."

"Ethan let go of Nicholas and walk towards me." Throwing Fox against the wall, Ethan slowly walked towards her. "That's far enough." Glancing at the phone, Theresa picked it up.

"You could call the police but I'll find you. You will never be safe from me unless you come with me right now. Think about it." Dialing 911, Theresa still holding the gun on Ethan, spoke clearly into the receiver.

"Yes, please send police to the Crane estate. This is Theresa Crane. Please hurry. I've just killed an intruder." Hanging up the phone, Theresa aimed the gun at Ethan. "You will never hurt me again. The way I see it Ethan is you broke into my home, tried to poison everyone, tried to rape me and tried to kill my husband. Self-Defense is not murder. This is for Ian." Squeezing the trigger, the gun fired and Ethan fell to the floor with a bullet hole through his heart. Dropping the gun Theresa threw herself into Fox's arms sobbing.

"It's over He will never bother us again." Fox said smoothing Theresa's hair. Once Theresa's sobs stopped, Fox asked the question that was burning inside. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"When Ethan first kidnapped me, and when I came home, Luis took me target shooting. He wanted me to be safe."

"Remind me to thank him later for that." Laughing Theresa just pulled Fox closer.

"It's over."

The police arrived a few minutes later and from the looks of the broken glass door in the living room, the incident was deemed self-defense. No charges were brought up against Theresa. Theresa and Fox breathed a sigh of relief when Ethan's body was carried out. It was finally over.


	16. Epilogue

Ethan was buried the next day. Not one single person went to his funeral. Not even Ivy. She just couldn't believe that her precious son could do what he did but one day about four months after his death; Ivy sat with Theresa and asked her questions. Theresa explained the truth to Ivy. At the end of their conversation Ivy was balling with Theresa and Ivy finally saw what kind of monster her eldest son had turned into.

"Do you hate him Theresa? After what he did to you and Fox?" Ivy asked wiping the tears away.

"I used too. But God tells us that we must forgive those who hurt us. Ethan wanted things that he couldn't have. And he was willing to hurt everyone to get what he wanted. He was willing to do anything for it. At a time I was the same way. But if Ethan had not married Gwen then Nicholas and I would not have fallen in love and gotten married. Ethan chose the easy way out of things. But no I don't hate him. I pity him. But I don't hate him."

Hugging Theresa, Ivy left the room with a new found respect for the young girl who was married to her youngest son. Phyllis walked into the room with the cordless phone.

"Mrs. Crane, Dr. Spellman for you."

"Thank you Phyllis. Hello Dr. Spellman. How are you? That's good. How is your wife? Visiting her mother? You must miss her terribly. What? Say that again? Are you sure? Really? Thank you. You have a wonderful Christmas. Thank you again." Hanging up the phone Theresa smiled silently to herself. She had a lot to do before Nicholas came home that night. A lot to do.

About 7 that night Fox strolled in the front door to find the mansion covered with candles and sitting on the front table was a note with his name on it. Picking it up he read…

_My Darling Nicholas,_

_Follow the roses until you find me. It's our 8 month wedding anniversary and I have a surprise for you. Come find me, my love._

_Always Yours, Resa_

Looking around the mansion, Fox found the trail of roses leading up the stairs. Up stairs he found another note. It read…

_You're getting closer my love._

Fox was quite intrigued by what his lovely wife was doing. So deciding to play along he followed the roses to the bed room. Pushing open the door, he saw her. Standing in nothing but a big red ribbon. Seeing her with her long black hair shining in the candle light and the red ribbon glowing against her skin made his jaw drop and his body tightened in response.

"You found me." She said seductively. "Don't you want to open your present early?" He forced himself to walk slowly to her. It would not to at all if he just pounced on her. When he reached her, he pulled the ribbon off and gathered her close to his body. "You are wearing far too much clothing Mr. Crane. I think it's your turn to lose clothing." Soon Fox was as naked as she was and he pulled her close to him once again. Kissing her passionately Fox scooped her into his arms and tread to the bed. Laying her down upon the sheets, he propped himself above her on his elbows to look down at her.

"I love you. It's never been anyone but you. It will never be anyone but you. You are beautiful. When I thought I lost you, I couldn't breath. It was a though a huge piece of my heart went missing. And the only thing that could fill that spot was you. I love you so much." Fox said softly gazing at her. Reaching up, Theresa cupped his face between her hands.

"And I love you. Always and forever. Nothing will ever change that." Pulling his face to hers she kissed him passionately and they made love until the wee hours of the morning. The next morning as Fox lay sleeping on his back with his arms around Theresa, she lay awake.

"Nicholas my love, are you awake?" Grunting Fox mumbled in his sleep. "Are you awake?"

"Hmmuumuyyesss." Fox mumbled. "I'm awake." Fox mumbled not fully awake yet.

"Good, cause I have something to tell you. Dr. Spellman called yesterday to tell me some great news."

"Yeah?" Fox mumbled.

"I'm pregnant." Theresa whispered. "With twins."

"Okay honey that's great." Fox said still sleeping. Smiling Theresa knew he had heard her in his sleep. Kissing him she climbed out of bed and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. About twenty minutes later, while sitting in the kitchen drinking a small glass of decaffeinated tea, Theresa heard a thud from above her head in her bedroom and then a crash and followed by Fox bellowing out her name as he clamored down the stairs. Ivy and Gwen who was feeding Sara just looked at Theresa with a puzzled look and Theresa laughed.

"I told him something while he was sleeping and it just finally registered."

"Theresa Marie Crane, where are you? How can you tell me something like that while I was sleeping and not wait for me to fully wake up for me to respond?"

Laughing Theresa called to him from the kitchen. "In the kitchen sleepy head."

The kitchen door swung open and there was Fox standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers. Gwen stifled a giggle at his face. His hair was sticking out everywhere. And his face was a look of confusion, surprise and distress.

"Is it true?" He asked Theresa excitedly. Nodding her head Theresa just smiled at him. Giving a shout of happiness Fox wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and spun her around. Kissing her passionately, he put her on the ground.

Gwen and Ivy looked confused and at Fox's yell, Julian, Eve, and Alistair all camerunning into the kitchen.

"What is going on? Why did Fox yell?" Eve asked.

"Should we tell them?" Theresa questioned.

"Yeah. I guess they should know. I mean they are going to be grandparents so I guess they should know." Fox stated. Everyone gasped at his comment and then the room exploded in shouts of happiness.

"How far along are you?" Gwen asked.

"About 3 months."

"You're big for three months Theresa. I should take a look at you."

"No, its fine I'm supposed to be larger than normal. That usually happens when you have twins." Again the room exploded with happiness.

"Does the rest of the family know?"

"Yes I called Mama yesterday and she told everyone. And I think I hear everyone coming up the walkway." Right as Theresa said that the front door burst open and Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Whitney, Chad, Miguel, Charity, followed by the children clamored into the mansion. For the rest of the day, the women went shopping for maternity clothes and nursery items. These kids were going to have the best and the women made sure that Theresa was comfortable the whole day.

Six months later---

"Resa, could you come down here and bring the triplets." Fox still couldn't believe that he and Theresa had triplets. At first they thought they were only having twins but about 5 months into the pregnancy, they found out they were having triplets. One baby was hiding from them the first couple of times they had seen them on the sonogram.

"What? I am almost done getting ready. Here take one. Handing Fox one of the babies she was hold, Theresa finished walking down the stairs and once Fox was sitting in the living room, she handed the other baby of to him and placed the other in Ivy's waiting arms.

"Someone here wants to show you something." Gwen stated as she held Sara up. "T, now you stand right there. Okay come on Sara; let's show Auntie Theresa what you can do." Letting go of Sarah, the little girl wobbled for a minute but soon started walking towards Theresa with her arms outstretched.

"Oh my god Gwen she's walking."

"Yeah, she's been doing it for a couple of days now all on her own. I knew that you would want to see it. T, thank you. If it hadn't been for you I would have never gotten to see this. Thank you for getting my little girl back to me."

"Well I am her god mother. And I know that you would have done the same thing for me if it was Paige, Nicholas, and Nadia in trouble. I know you would protect them. I had to protect her. How are things between you and Hank?"

"Things are great. He proposed yesterday. We are getting married next march."

"OH Gwen that's so exciting. I am so happy for you."

Everyone was happy now. Theresa still occasionally had nightmares about Ethan but they were rare and when she did have one Fox would hold her and then make love to her and she soon forgot about the nightmares. No one mentions his name anymore. Theresa and Fox still think about Ian. But they are happy thoughts because they know that they will see him again. Everyone was happy, because the nightmare of the coldhearted man was finally over and the evil that was in him was gone.

THE END!!!

AN: I know it's a kind crappy ending. But its finals week and it's the best that I could do on short amount of time. Thanks to all those who emailed me and review and stalked me to finish it. I hope you like it. Have a great Christmas and New Year's everyone. oooo almost forgot, babies full names are Paige Gwyneth Crane, Nicholas Victor Crane and Nadia Tatum Crane. Just thought you might like to know that.


End file.
